Sixteen and Pregnant
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Stan was a normal teenager with his whole life ahead of him, but he had made a single mistake. A mistake that changed his and Kenny's life forever. Warning - Mpreg and Slash.
1. Prologue

**I promise, I won't start anymore full-length stories after this. From now on the only things, I post are chapters and one-shots.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

**Kenny/Stan**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Bebe's party was rocking as usual, with no parental supervision whatsoever anything went. There were different amounts of alcohol and drugs. Even the most innocent person at the party would come out baked and drunk as hell. There was nothing that you couldn't do. There was nothing that you couldn't be, to stop you from being free. Tonight was the night; the night to just let go.<p>

Loud rambunctious laughter filled the air giving an all-time high! Stan felt like he was the king of the world. He could do anything, both figuratively and literally. He felt like he could just forget everything for one night. No being the star running back with a scholarship looming over his head. No being the caring boyfriend. No being the best friend to anyone.

He was just Stanley Marsh, and he fucking loved it!

As Stanley Marsh he was allowed to drink to his heart content. He was allowed to mix alcohol with a small white pill. Stanley Marsh was allowed to feel his mind turn into squishy mush and for his body to feel so hot and restricted in his clothing.

Nothing he had drunk, whether it was stale beer or water could knock the feeling of the temperature rising away. Ahh, he was burning up. He needed for the burning to go away, and where he was, what he was doing wasn't going to make it go away. So he walked away from Wendy's side, she hadn't noticed and he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

As he started to push through the crowd of people he spotted Kyle's green hat. His friend was probably in the middle of Tweek and Craig who were always sucking face. Cartman most likely was sucking Butters' balls. Stan giggled at that part. It was so fucking obvious they were together.

Stan continued to walk around in a hazy daze; his shirt had somehow become damp. He didn't even know how or when that had happened. He just, God, why couldn't he just get out of these clothes! Stan finally pushed through the last crowd of people, happy to see a familiar orange parka!

"Kenny!" Stan fell in a fit of giggles when he said the name aloud. If anything Kenny could help him. He had probably dealt with this before. "Kenny, Kenny, KENNY!" He said loudly, falling into a bout of laughter.

The blond was grinding against some girl on the dance floor. No, more like they were basically having intercourse but it didn't matter. Most people around Kenny and the girl were doing the same thing. Stan neared Kenny and the unknown girl. He supposed he should feel bad for whatshername, but he didn't. Fuck that girl! Kenny was his best friend! Kenny was the one that was going to help him in his time of need whether he realized it or not.

A thought later he pushed the girl away from Kenny, ignoring the surprised and angry shout as Stan replaced her. Kenny paid no heed it was just another person to him. Somebody to make him feel fucking alive if only for a second. Stan had followed Kenny's movements rhythmically, to his utter dismay his clothes felt tighter and the heat became almost unbearable.

It felt to good to stop though. There was nothing wrong with his current situation. _'I should indulge, I deserve it.'_ Stan thought with a smile. His worries pushed to the back of his mind.

Kenny's lips descended on his own, and to his surprise he had kissed back. He didn't even know when or how, but soon he and Kenny were in someone's bedroom. Stan was on the bed with Kenny on top of him.

His clothes were quickly discarded and so was Kenny's.

Stan never expected his first time to be like this.

There was pain yes there was pain. There was no gentleness in Kenny's movements; they were fast and quick paced. No words were past between them, and all Stan heard were the sound of his and Kenny's groans mixed together along with the constant creaking of the bed. His heat, the heat was slowly ebbing away as he neared his release.

Minutes later Kenny rolled off of him; the heat previously consuming Stan's body was gone. Kenny put his clothes back on leaving Stan without a glance back.

Stan followed suit putting his clothes on too. He stayed in the room another thirty minutes so he could become a bit more sober. When he went downstairs the party was still in full swing, he left without a thought, stumbling every few steps as he trekked back home.

He was lucky the door was unlocked when he got home; he couldn't remember where he had put his house key. His Dad, Randy, had barely looked up from the TV as he walked through the door while his mother scolded him as he walked the upstairs.

Taking off his pants and shirt, he curled up in bed falling asleep quickly. He was completely unaware of the life starting to form inside of him.


	2. Missing

**Chapter Two, I hope you enjoy this. I own nothing. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Missing**

* * *

><p>For the longest time Stan had shifted every few seconds in his seat just watching time pass by on the clock. The more time had passed the more he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Stan would you mind telling us what Shakespeare was trying to convey in All the world's a stage poem, verse three?"<p>

He looked at his English teacher as if she speaking some alien language. What was she talking about? Shakespeare, when had they been talking about him? The whole class was watching him, and he didn't have single clue.

Stan sighed under his breath; he didn't know the answer at all. He wasn't even sure where he could take a quick peek and give a half-assed answer. "Sometime today Stan?" The teacher said her mouth pulled in a frown.

"Sorry, Mrs. Sanders but I can't answer that question. Could I go to the bathroom though, it's an emergency." Mrs. Sanders rolled her brown eyes, but allowed him to go.

He smiled in quick thanks before sprinting to the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom, he checked all the stalls. He did not want anyone to find out his secret.

Stan breathed a sigh relief no one was there. He entered the first stall, locking the door behind him. Sitting on the toilet seat, he blushed a light cherry red. It did not get any easier, and he had done this since he was thirteen years old. Stan took out an orange maxi-pad from his pockets.

Pulling down his pants, he prepared himself to see blood in his briefs. He frowned when all he saw was pure white. There wasn't even a light coloring of pink. Was it possible that he was late? No, he had experienced it all.

He had felt like shit on Tuesday, and he didn't really feel like eating on Wednesday and Thursday. On top of that throughout the week he had been experiencing headaches and cramps.

So, Stan had known when he was going to have his period. He had developed a schedule and lists of signs for these types of things. His period always fell around the second week of every month.

**ALWAYS.**

The only time his period was unpredictable was the first year he had gotten it. That was three years ago. So what was wrong? Stan frowned, pulling his pants back up and shoving the pad back in his pocket.

He hadn't gained the courage to tell his Mom that he went through a woman's monthly cycle. He had initially wanted to tell her, but he always got scared. He was a boy for God's sake with a dick and everything. He shouldn't even be able to get a period.

His mom would get angry if he had told her anyway. The Town hadn't quite forgiven him for that incident back when was nine, and had asked God why he didn't have a period like the rest of his friends.

His Dad was a given. He could never really trust him with anything that much was clear. Stan had learned like everybody in his family that it was best to deal with his father's bullshit in teaspoons. Anymore than that you would end up being stringed into his pure nonsense.

Kyle, well Stan had trusted him like no other, but this was something personal. He didn't want to tell Kyle at all. This was this one secret would absolutely see to it that he kept.

Cartman, the sadistic, manipulative, and surprisingly good actor was also a no. A solid no. The fatass would use this to advantage to his advantage somehow. He would not tell him anything personal ever.

Kenny was an unknown factor. He wasn't completely sure if he could trust him or not. For now though he would keep him keep him in the dark, as he did the others.

Stan unlatched the bathroom lock walking out of the bathroom. He took a glance at his IPod Touch, five more minutes to English Class ended. It was only his second class, and he already felt tired.

Fuck. This was going to be a long-ass day.

It was Friday yet again and Stan still hadn't received his period. He had a bit of spotting, but nothing major. It was starting to worry him, along with this morning sickness and constant hunger.

Just what was going on with his body? Maybe it had something to do with that party. Nah, he threw that idea out the window. That party was four weeks ago.

Today, he was going to find out. He had stayed home from school to look up a possible reason why his body was acting like this. He never actually listened in health class, and asking his friends was a no. So what better way to find out his answers than Google?

As soon as his mother's car pulled out of the driveway, his threw off his covers immediately taking a seat in front of his computer. Clicking on the Google tab, he felt a sudden stir of nerves as typed in 'Missed Period.'

Almost immediately results came up, Stan hadn't a clue on which one to pick so he picked the first one. His eyes scanned through the first article picking up pregnancy. That was preposterous, so he scanned some more seeing menopause, period takes years to regulate, and something to do with thyroid disease. None of them applied to him.

Going back, he clicked the next link. Pregnancy popped up yet again along with the symptoms. He looked through the list, scoffing. Yes, he had some of those things but he was a guy. He did not have a uterus or eggs... wait... he had a period, so...

He was probably wrong about this, but he needed to check it out. Stan typed in period. The results came up and he checked through most of them until he stopped at what actually happened during your period. In a nut shell he had found out a single egg usually was ready to be fertilized around your period. Long story short if you didn't have sex or received any sperm your egg would dispose of itself.

So, he was right.

But he had to be wrong. He just had too.

All of this was so confusing, the same questions he had when he first got his period raced through his head. How was he supposed to deal with all of this? Who could he talk to? How would this turn out?

In God's name, why him?

He had missed his period that much was clear. The Internet had provided several reasons why he had missed it. None of them fit besides pregnancy. What had he done?


	3. Tests and Kenny

**Hello my lovely peoples. Thank You for reviewing and helping me through everything. I really want to thank, _start . to .rawr_(My microsoft won't let me post your penname like how its supposed too. :/), you are awesome my dear for helping me. I also want to give a big thanks to _Always Running Away_, I was literally seconds away from deleting this.**

**Ahh, I won't leave you guys waiting any longer...I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Tests and Kenny**

* * *

><p>Stan clutched his stomach tightly, the feeling of bile rose up in his throat. He raced to the bathroom emptying last night's dinner into the toilet. When he was done, he sluggishly got up from his position on the floor only to meet eyes with his reflection in the mirror. He washed his hands just staring at his new appearance.<p>

He looked tired and ragged. Dark rings and bags were starting to form around his eyes from the lack of sleep mixed in with his recent anxiety. His skin was little pale, and his cheeks were a bit sunken. "I look like shit," He said aloud, cracking a small grin.

Turning the faucet off, Stan went back to his room immediately heading toward his closet. He pulled out a gray tracksuit along with a large hoodie. He couldn't put on his trademark clothes; to many people would notice him.

He also grabbed his wallet, and cell phone just in case his mom called him. When he was ready, he walked out of his house sticking to the streets. He wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible. The white storefront of the town's pharmacy came into view.

Jogging inside, Stan ignored the cheerful hello from the shop owner. He already knew where he needed to go. The aisle as usual was filled with a whole bunch of girl-based product wear, but he came across several pregnancy tests. He wasn't sure, which one to choose.

"Whatever, the more I get the more I'll be positive." He muttered, grabbing about five different brands. Stan felt eyes him on as he walked out of the aisle carrying his items. He turned his head to see nothing but an empty aisle.

He was probably being paranoid; hardly anyone used this pharmacy anyways. They all either went to the J-Mart or drove the extra fifteen minutes to Walgreens. Placing all the items in front of the cashier, he kept his head down.

"Whoa, your little lady thinks she's knocked up?" The cashier asked as he rung everything up.

"Yeah, something like that." Stan said lowly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well good luck. You're going to need it, especially if it's yours." The cashier laughed a little as he handed Stan the bag.

Stan didn't bother to say anything; he just left a twenty and five dollar bill on the counter. The cashier stared at his retreating form, scratching the back of his head.

"Poor thing, the kid is probably a teenager and he already has to deal with this."

Thirty minutes had past and Stan had peed himself dry, and was now sitting on the toilet seat praying to all the deities he knew of that he wasn't pregnant. Five pregnancy sticks sat on the bathroom counter beside him. Hesitantly Stan looked at each stick, his mouth dropped at what he saw. Every single had the little blue/pink plus sign.

He was pregnant! Millions of questions raced through his mind, although it all stopped at Kenny. What was he supposed to say?

He still could see and feel that night vividly. The harsh thrusts Kenny gave. The emotionless act of it all. How short and painful it felt. There was nothing special in the act itself. He had lost his virginity to Kenny resulting in this. That was that.

Stan leaned back on the toilet. "What am I supposed to say? I suppose I could start by saying; remember the party Bebe threw last month? Do you remember what we did?" Stan suddenly smiled, in a high-pitched voice he continued, "We did the nasty and you fucking came in my hole. Defying the law of nature, at least in male mammals, you fertilized one of my eggs. Now I'm preggers.

Joy! Aren't you happy that we're going to be parents." Stan laughed, and then he leaned forward with hands in his face. "What am I going to tell my mom?"

"I'm only sixteen." He whispered out, "I'm only sixteen."

The weekend past right before Stan's eyes, and he could do nothing about it. He hadn't a single clue what to do first. He always felt as if he was walking on eggshells around his parents. He was slightly glad when Monday came around, although not by much. He had to see Kenny, and talk to him.

Stan robotically went through all of his classes. He only put any effort in talking when Kyle started up conversations with him. Even then, he wasn't there per se. Wendy was a different story altogether. He had been avoiding her, when the time came he would talk to her, but for right now he did not need any superfluous relationships. He loved Wendy, he really did, but he couldn't think of her right now.

"Stan, are you even listening me?" Kyle snapped, noticing Stan being unusually silent and well off. They had been walking to lunch, and Stan hadn't said a single thing.

"Wha-oh, yeah dude." Stan replied.

"What did I just say?"

"You're annoyed at how both Tweek and Craig are ignoring you for some stupid reason. Although in my opinion, missing an anniversary is a pretty big thing. Wendy is always on my ass about it." Stan said, a smile on his lips.

Kyle huffed, crossing his arms, "I apologized and bought them each a gift. I bought Tweek a package of his favorite coffee and Craig a Red Racer original action figure."

"Whatever, hey, do you know where Kenny is?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, dude. He's over there." Kyle said, pointing over to where Kenny was leaning on some lockers talking to a random chick. The girl was blushing all kinds of reds, while switching between looking at Kenny and the floor.

"Thanks, I won't be having lunch you today. Today, I'll be eating with Kenny. He and I need to talk. Stan said, about to head over there when Kyle grabbed his arm.

Stan turned back to meet Kyle's concerned gaze. "If anything is bothering you, you can tell me."

Stan smiled soundly, "I know." Kyle nodded slowly before releasing his grip on Stan's arm. He gave more look to Stan before disappearing into the crowd of kids.

Kyle was always worried about him. He was happy to have a friend like that, when...if he kept the baby he would name Kyle as the godfather. The baby, Stan's thoughts turned to Kenny.

He looked over the group of lockers; happy to see Kenny was there. Stan jogged over there, grabbing Kenny by his orange sleeve. The girl stared at him in surprise before her eyes quickly moved back to Kenny's. "I'll talk to you later, babe." Kenny said while being dragged away by Stan.

Stan continued to hold him by the sleeve until they got to the parking lot. Stan quickly found his car, motioning for Kenny to sit in the passenger seat. When they were seated, Stan auto-locked all the doors. He needed to make sure Kenny wouldn't try and escape.

Stan took a deep breath, not knowing how to start. Finally, he just decided say whatever came to mind. "I have something to tell you, it has to do with the party Bebe threw a couple of weeks."

Kenny pulled down his orange hood, smiling playfully. "Dude, are you asking for a repeat in your car? That sounds kinky; I wouldn't expect it from you. Kyle-"

"No, it has something to do with what you did but that's not it." Stan said looking down at fingers.

Kenny was silent. Stan had probably regretted his decision and what's worse; he had probably taken his best friends' virginity. He was so drunk and high that night..."Stan, I'm-"

Stan cut him off yet again, "Look at the party we had sex. You came inside me, dude and... I don't know how to say this, but I'll try. To put it simply I'm now pregnant with your baby."

Kenny smiled widely before laughing. A single tear formed in his eye; wiping it away he stopped laughing. "That's funny dude, I thought it was something serious. Now tell me what's really bothering you."

Stan looked up at him, incredulous. "You don't believe me? I'm pregnant."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! For God's sake. I am pregnant Kenny, I am. I've been having a fucking period since I was thirteen; don't ask how I've just had one. You took sixth grade Sex-Ed. Your sperm fertilized one of my eggs. I took tests and everything. I am preggers with half your DNA!"

Kenny just stared at him. "How did you expect me to take this? I just turned sixteen. What are we going to do? What am I going to do!"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to abort it?" Kenny asked, looking at Stan intensely.

"Abort it?"

"Yeah, we're only sixteen, Stan. We aren't ready for this kind of thing. We're not even in a relationship. This was nothing more than a mistake."

"It's our responsibility. It's our baby, not an it. This isn't an easy choice we made a mistake. Haven't you ever heard the term, 'you made your bed, and now you're going to have to lie in it."

Kenny shook his head, "I'm not ready for this. We can't keep this it."

Stan saw red, **"LOOK, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE IN THIS! I'M PREGNANT WITH SOMETHING OF OURS. WHAT IF WE DECIDE TO HAVE CHILDREN DOWN THE ROAD? WE ABORTED A CHILD WE WEREN'T PREPARED FOR, BUT KEPT OTHERS? HOW IS THAT GOING TO FEEL?"**

"**WE'RE SIXTEEN, STAN! SIX FUCKING TEEN. SOPHOMORES! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, HUH! WE HAVE OUR WHOLE LIFES AHEAD OF US! THIS THING IS FUCKING IT ALL UP. I'M NOT READY TO BE TIED DOWN LIKE THIS."** Kenny fired back.

**"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ACTED LIKE A FUCKING WHORE AND CUM IN MY ASS. YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT. IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! HOW DO YOU THINK I FUCKING FEEL ABOUT THIS SHIT? HUH? I DIDN'T FUCKING SIGN UP FOR ANY OF THIS MESS! I HAVE A SCHOLARSHIP IN FOOTBALL; I'M GOING TO LOSE IT NOW. I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH WENDY, WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO? WHAT'S MY FAMILY GOING TO SAY!"** Stan yelled, unwillingly tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm fucking sixteen too. I'm not ready for any of this either. I'm not, but I-I can't get rid of this thing, my baby. I just can't."

Stan stared straight ahead of him, not knowing what else to say. How to say anything else to describe this situation.

Kenny bit his lip, he too staring out the window. His future seemed a like bigger black hole now. He wasn't sure of the outcome of this whole thing. "What are we going to do?" Kenny re-asked softly.

Stan wiped a stray a tear, he was now staring at him stomach. Although, Stan and Kenny sitting close each other they both felt as if a world of space was between them.

Stan touched his stomach, "I don't know."


	4. Kenny's Thoughts:Part 1

**Hello again my lovely people, it's been almost a month so I decided to update. A big chapter is coming like in two or three chapters after this one. So rejoice. Thank you for all my reviewers and people who took an interest in this story. I'm really happy. Thanks again!**

**(skip down to the story if you don't want to see me bitchy.) _Renabop_ - Who the fuck do you think you are? Honey, I'm sorry you can't the read the M-preg and Slash warning. You must be either retarded or you just wanted to flame. I think it's both. Don't tell how to fucking write my own story, I can give Stan whatever I want. If I want him to have a baby and period that's what I'm going to give him. I know how male anatomy works! Please, don't give me that "skeptical" bull. You should've suspended your skepticism as soon as you clicked on the story and watched South Park, read fanFICTION, and watched many other cartoons and movies. Next time sign in when you flame, you just showed me and everybody else how much of a fucking pussy you are. Although I must thank you, you really made me laugh and smile.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Kenny's thoughts: Part 1**

* * *

><p>Stan unlocked the car-doors silently while Kenny sat there still as a statue. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, nothing but air would come out. He desperately wanted to tell Stan something, anything, to sum up his thoughts.<p>

They all seemed jumbled up and mashed together, all of it forming a massive incoherent mess. "Stan," He said turning his head away from the window to look at him. Stan didn't move from his position, his blue eyes glanced at Kenny's. The blond could see tears welling up threatening to fall; Stan was trying his hardest not to cry.

Kenny felt the sudden urge to reach over and wipe those tears away. He wouldn't though, he was afraid that if he tried his own hold would break. "Stan," He tried again, "look, I'm speechless. I really am. I don't know what to say or do."

Stan was still quiet; Kenny bit his lip, continuing, "I'm going to need time for this. I still can't wrap my head around this mess. This is some unreal, fucked up shit right now." Kenny gave a humorless laugh, "I guess that's what you get from living in South Park."

Stan stayed silent and Kenny groaned, "You're going to have say something eventually. I'm serious though, how did you expect me to respond?"

"I expected you to take responsibility and at least try to see it from my point of view. However, I should've known not to give you any sort of hope. I have to remember you sleep with everyone, you've probably got loads of kids on the side."

Kenny stared, gob smacked that Stan would say that to him. He had been called many names; he had done many things to people. Heck, he had fucked in a holy place without a care in the world. Those things he did, and what people called him he could brush off with ease, but for Stan to say that to him, to have one of his closest friends basically call him a whore it hurt.

"Sta-" Kenny tried, his thoughts in turmoil. He wanted to apologize and possibly pretend that last twenty minutes hadn't happen.

"Get out, please." The brunette pointed to Kenny's door.

"Stan."

"Get out, please." Stan repeated with the same emotionless tone in his voice.

Kenny frowned deeply; Stan wouldn't listen to him for two goddamn seconds. Then again he deserved it, he hadn't given Stan time to explain it at all to him.

Kenny got out of the car, slamming the door shut. He sighed under his breath as he started to walk toward the school. "Wait." Stan said. Kenny turned around to face Stan who had stepped out of his car, his face blank.

"I'm going to a specialized doctor, I'll be at your house on Friday at 7am. Be ready or I'm leaving you," with those final words Stan slipped back into his car, starting the engine.

Kenny turned back toward the school. His thoughts still horribly twisted and jumbled up. He couldn't make any sense of this whole problem. As soon as he stepped into the school's building the bell rang.

Hundreds of kids poured out into the hallway, chattering loudly about mundane things. Usually Kenny would slip in and out of all the cliques, picking up a new girl, finding out about the latest gossip, or trying to attend the latest party. This time he couldn't be bothered with it. Kenny headed straight for Chemistry, one of his favorite classes.

As usual as soon as he walked through the classroom doors the girls would flip their hair and class shyly at him, hoping that he would pick them as partner or something more. He didn't feel like giving a flirty grin to ever girl in the class or make crude remarks. He just wanted to work; it helped him take his mind off of things.

Kenny decided to sit in the front for once; he sat down next to Kevin Stoley, who jumped as he greeted him. Kenny took out a single piece of paper and a pencil. His blue eyes focused on the problem on the chalkboard, without a word he got to work. Ignoring all the shocked faces he was receiving from his peers.

**Stenny forever**

Kenny watched with disinterest as his bedroom light flickered on and off. After a second or two the light finally burned out leaving him in complete darkness. He could hear the rats scamper across his dirty floor and the loud shouts his parents gave to each other. Today was Monday; the one day his Mom had an off day. Kenny noted absentmindedly that he could quote his parents' arguments word by word, and the time when they decided to start physically fight each other.

Since today was Monday, Karen would also creep into his room.

Speak of the devil, and he shall be there.

His door creaked open, he could he frantic shuffling toward his bed. "Kenny, can I sleep with you tonight?" Karen asked, her voice quivering.

Kenny didn't bother to answer; he scooted over on his twin-sized bed, pulling the covers back so she could climb in. His bed dipped as Karen got in, moving as close to Kenny as possible. He wrapped an arm around her, trying to give the best comfort he could.

"Did Kevin hit you?" Kenny breathed; he tried to squint through the darkness to see if there were any new bruises on his little sister. Karen shuttered, burying her head deeper into the yellow pillow they shared.

"Yes, but he passed out before it got harsh." Karen replied.

Kenny growled, he wanted to kill Kevin but most likely Kevin would kill him. Then Karen would be left to Kevin's and his parents' mercy until he was brought back. There would be nobody to protect her, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Are you okay?"

Karen nodded, struggling not show weakness. Her brother suffered a horrific fate but he didn't shed tears, so she wouldn't.

"Hey, Karen how about you song a for us." Kenny suggested, sensing his sister was on the verge on of tears.

Karen nodded, "Feeling broken, barely holding on. But there's just something so strong, somewhere inside of me and I'm down but I'll get up again. Don't count me out just yet.

"I've been brought down to my knees. I've been pushed right past the point of breaking but I can take it."

Kenny listened to every single emotion his little sister was putting into those lyrics, conveying their life story. He silently promised like he did every night that he would get her out of the hellhole into a better life. Somewhere where she could make herself into something one day. It was too late for him but not to late for her.

Kenny smiled as her notes became softer and softer, he could feel her trying her hardest to fight off sleep. "You haven't seen the last of me. No. You haven't seen the last of..." Karen's light snores filled the room.

"Me." Kenny finished for her. He continued to watch his sister twist and turn as she slept. When she finally became comfortable in one position he felt his eyes grow heavy and himself being lulled to sleep.

"You would make a great Dad, Kenny." Kenny's blue eyes snapped open at his sister's whispered words. Did she know? He glanced at his sleeping sister suspiciously she was still fast asleep. Kenny huffed, turning on his side to find a comfortable position. He had most likely imagined it. As he fell deeper into sleep's hold, he failed to see Karen repeat the same words with a smile.


	5. Doctor's Visit

**So, I have managed to get my lazy ass to update one of my main was supposed to be uploaded awhile ago. Time is a frivolous joy. I hope you still enjoy this story and won't be disappointed with this chapter!**

**I own not a damn thing besides my ideas and OCs...yea...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

**Chapter Five: Doctor's Visit**

* * *

><p>Kenny groaned as he rolled from his bed onto the dirty carpet. His light blue eyes glanced at his alarm clock, it took him a minute of intense staring to realize it was 6:45am and today was Friday. Stan would be here any minute and he wasn't ready at all.<p>

He vaguely remembered Stan muttering to him to bring any questions he wanted to ask during PE yesterday. He hadn't done anything; he still didn't want the thing growing inside Stan.

Sighing, Kenny pushed himself off the carpet shuffling toward his closest. He grabbed his usual orange parka with some ratty jeans and converse. He took a quick shower, taking time to brush his teeth.

He was done with his basic hygiene in ten minutes. Kenny walked into his kitchen, wincing as viewed the contents in his pantry. There was only one pack of strawberry pop-tarts left and that was all.

He hesitated as he reached to grab the package. He hated taking the last of anything in the house; he couldn't have cared less about his family and their well being. However, Karen mattered to him. His parents hadn't filled out the necessary forms for free lunch and Karen was to damn prideful, much like he was, to ask her friends if they could buy or share lunch with her. Long story short, the Poptarts in Kenny's hand was just about the only food Karen would get until her nightly, slightly defrosted waffle.

Kenny sighed, he really wanted to eat but Karen needed it more. He grabbed the packet of Poptarts popping into his room. Karen was still sleeping on the bed(she had a nightmare about Kevin and the boogeyman. So, she had spent the night in his room.), he grinned at the sight. She looked so peaceful. The blond went over briefly to tuck the packet of Poptarts in her arms, "Enjoy them, kiddo." He whispered before heading out of the room.

He grabbed his torn blue backpack as he headed out the door. The sun was barely peeking over the clouds, and from what he could see there wasn't any porch lights on. It early, too damn early, but whatever. Kenny glanced at his watch reading 7:05am exactly.

Where was Stan? Stan was no Kyle, but he definitely did not come five minutes late. He was more of the person who arrived a minute or two after they announced time. Kenny sagged to the concrete sidewalk with a frown. If Stan didn't arrive in the next three minutes he was going to be dealing with a very pissed off blond.

Kenny began taping shoes against the cracked tar, glancing every which way, looking for Stan's silver car. After muttering a whole slew of curses Stan's car finally pulled up. Kenny's blue eyes rolled up to the sky, silently thanking God.

He got in the front seat throwing his backpack into the back. When he had finally relaxed into his seat, he stared at Stan for a second or two, breaking the silence.

"What, do I have somethin' on my face?"

Kenny shook his head; he reached up to pull his hood down. "Nah, I'm just wondering why you were late! You told me that you were going to be at my house at 7 or you were leaving me! I was out there for ten minutes waiting for you."

"Well excuse me for having morning sickness, plus calling in sick for the BOTH of us. Plus, I was hungry." The noirette nodded toward a single holder.

Kenny's nose crinkled, how could Stan eat that? It like some bird shit, quite literally. It was completely white with little hints of green mixed in, "What is that?"

Stan grinned; he momentarily moved his eyes away from the road. "That is vanilla ice-cream and cooked broccoli." Kenny turned a light shade of green.

"That's disgusting, dude, seriously. What made you want to eat that?"

"I was craving some broccoli and vanilla ice-cream. It's really good, I would let you try some but it's my ice cream and you were being overly bitchy to me. So, you get no ice cream! You bad boy!"

"Stan, are you okay?" Kenny asked a bit scared.

"Why, wouldn't I be okay? I look and feel fucking great. Oh my God, are you calling me fat? You're right; I'm so fat with this baby. I'm like a beach whale. I have enough fat for all those anorexic bitches in modeling and out our school. Coach will notice, and when the next weight test comes in, I'll be the only one overweight! I hate my life, I'm loosing my six pack before my eyes." Stan clinched tightly onto the steering wheel while little tears formed in his eyes.

_'What. The. Hell'_, ran through Kenny's head. He had just asked if Stan was okay. Maybe the boy had drunk some alcohol this morning? The blond valued his life; he wouldn't ask if Stan was drunk. It might be better placate him, if he learned anything from woman and when they talk about their bodies it was that they loved to be complimented and told they were skinny. Hopefully, it would work on Stan.

"Stan, you're not fat. You're very thin and lean," Kenny leaned over and gently patted Stan's abdominals, "and you still have your awesome six pack. The baby," the blond cringed at the word, "hasn't changed a thing."

Stan sniffed, "Really?"

"Really," Kenny shot a wink at Stan.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Stan questioned. Kenny felt like banging his head against the window. How much longer was it to the doctor's office?

"Kenny?"

Shit, he better answer before Stan went batshit, "You're very sexy Stan." Kenny breathed a sigh of relief when the other boy blushed. Maybe he was overreacting Stan wasn't so bad.

"You fucking bastard, you're only saying that so you can get into my pants again. One time wasn't enough for you, was it? Bastard!"

Kenny took back everything he thought. Stan was crazy as fuck. Was Stan some sort of heavily menstruating girl? Kenny decided it was best if he just ignored Stan; he leaned up turning on the radio.

"There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can here my scream. Maybe-," Kenny smiled, he loved Monster by Skillet.

"Four years you think for sure. That's all of you get to endure. All total dicks, all the stuck up chicks, so superficial, so immature. Then when you grad-" Stan sung, turning to another station, happy when High-school Never Ends started playing.

"I feel it deep within, just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare just begun-" Kenny changed it back. Stan glared at the road, reaching over again to return the station to where it was before.

"How did Mary Kate lose so much weight and Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight. And the only think that matters is climbing up that social ladder-," Kenny pressed another button to change it back.

"I feel like monster. I feel like a monster. I feel like a MONSTER!"

"You ass, stop changing the station. You're the guest." Stan hissed.

"Exactly, I'm the guest, you should accommodate my needs before your pitiful ones. Besides who likes Bowling For Soup?"

"Skillet isn't anything to brag about, it's a shitty emo Christian rock band." Stan bounced back.

Kenny opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly slammed against the car's doors with a pained grunt. He supposed he should've had a seatbelt on but Stan could have warned him when he was making a sharp turn.

"We're here." Stan stated with a smile.

"Thanks for the warning." Kenny muttered sarcastically as he sat up. Stan flashed him a thumbs up, getting out of the car. Kenny followed him with a groan; he did not want to get out of the car or go into the clinic.

The building they were heading into looked relatively new. The only thing off-putting about the whole thing all of the posters about STDs, checkups, and abortions passed plastered on the windows. Stan faltered as Kenny when he touched the silver door handles. A sudden bout of nervousness stirred up deep within him. He didn't want to go in. He steeled himself though. He turned to face a frozen Kenny, "Let's get this done." He opened the door, walking in.

Kenny gave Stan a dark glare; he had been hoping Stan would turn back. He took his first step inside the clinic. It had a somber tone to it. The welcoming area was filled with plastic chairs, magazines from two years ago on tables, and the various TVs on the corner with daytime soaps. Stan motioned to Kenny to take a seat as he went to the reception desk.

Kenny sat near two men giving them hesitant smiles; he tapped his foot watching "All My Children" rolling his eyes when he saw that they were at the hospital yet again. When weren't they at the hospital or dealing with drama? Couldn't they have just one episode where it was calm and peaceful? He thought about it for a minute before laughing. That would never happen. A preposterous idea if there ever was one.

"What's so funny?" Stan came back, quirking an eyebrow as he gave Kenny his clipboard.

"Nothin', just my stupid thoughts." Kenny replied.

The noirette raised the other brow, curious but he wouldn't press it. The blond would probably tell him something perverted. He directed his attention toward his clipboard his face screwed up in concentration. All these questions seemed foreign to him. He sighed; he should start with his name.

Next to Stan, Kenny was also having a bit of trouble with his paper. He glanced at Stan who was moving his pen across the paper. Kenny wondered how he knew everything they were asking, Kenny himself could only answer the basic questions about himself and his family. His blue eyes fell to a question in bold, **'Any life-threatening diseases?' ** Kenny rolled his eyes, frowning deeply, he wondered if he should name them all.

**StennyisAmazing!**

Stan shifted uncomfortable-ly on the doctor's examining table. The doctor seeing them had been incredulous about they had come into his office. He had thought they were playing a joke on him, but Stan assured the doctor several times that they were telling the truth. Finally, the doctor relented but not without making a couple of threats on what he was going to do to them if they were playing a silly joke. After a pee and a blood test, both Stan and Kenny ended up were they were now.

"Stanny, stop being so jittery." Kenny said with a smile, putting a firm hand on the noirette's thigh.

Stan shook his head, "How can you say that? It's taking forever! Can't you try to be as nervous as I?"

Kenny flinched, "Excuse me for trying to help."

Stan frowned, running fingers through his dark hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just my emotions are so fucking out of whack. Fuck, Kyle said I was acting like his mom."

A rich laughter escaped Kenny's lips, "_Shelia!_ He was comparing you to Shelia, the one who started a war over a stupid movie was endless cursing!"

"The and the same." Stan replied grimly. Kenny snickered, unable to control it. He could image Stan's head on Shelia's rounded body.

"S'not funny." Stan scowled, crossing his arms.

Kenny opened his mouth just as the doctor walked in with a cream-colored folder. He stared at Stan red in the face. "This is a medical anomaly! We have to alert the media. We have to treat this with the uttermost care. Mr. Marsh you are truly a rare man!" The doctor continued to babble.

Stan and Kenny frowned in unison.

"I just want answers to my questions." Stan said annoyed by how the doctor was acting.

"But-"

s"But nothing, either get professional or I can take my business elsewhere." Stan moved to get up. The doctor yelped loudly, appearing flustered.

"That won't be necessary. Stay, please." The doctor bowed his head. Stan sat back down with a smirk.

"I knew you see it my way."

The doctor flushed, glaring at Stan. Nevertheless, he sat down across from Stan, opening the folder he held and taking out a pen. "So, what do you want to know?"


	6. Questions Answered and Aliens!

**Hello, my lovelies! Well, I think this is the last chapter of what I consider the prologue arc. Everything is set out. Yea, now the next chapter might either be pointless filler OR a giant chapter that basically goes through Stan's first month of pregnancy! So, I don't know!**

**I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers and alerters, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!^^**

**Warning- Weirdness and maybe or maybe not spoilers for Cancelled.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**Questions Answered, and the Aliens!**

* * *

><p>Kenny shrugged; he had no questions for the doctor. The blond didn't even want to be here in the first place. Stan, meanwhile, was mentally sorting through the tens of questions that suddenly formed in his mind. "Well, for starters I want to know how long I will have to carry my child. I know a woman's term is nine months, so mine would be…?" Stan left the question hanging. He figured that should be asked first.<p>

The doctor hummed, jotting down notes in his folder. He sat his pen down; his hazel eyes boring into Stan's blue ones. "To be honest Mr. Marsh, I wouldn't know. We would need to do an ultrasound or a full scan of your body. I would imagine though it would be very short," Stan flinched at those words. The prior research had done had been very eye opening. Many children that had been born prematurely often had health problems that could potentially put their life in danger. Stan, being a man, wasn't sure what would happen if the child were born prematurely. From the looks of it, it wasn't very good.

"The male body isn't made to carry a fetus, there isn't any birthing canal or uterus, not to mention the male couldn't handle the stress and other health complications that go along with it." The doctor sighed tiredly, "Mr. Marsh, I am sorry for how I acted toward you at the very beginning of our meeting. I am a doctor through and through, and my patient's health is always my main concern. The fetus could harm you; it's an unknown factor… I would suggest abortion in your case."

Stan gasped, a protective hand on his stomach. He avoided the burning stare of Kenny's. He wouldn't do it. No, even if it meant putting his own life at risk he wouldn't do it. He had become attached to the child growing inside of him. "Thank you for the offer, but I must decline. " Stan said, smiling thinly at the doctor.

The doctor nodded, "If you ever change your mind, you have until the fetus bypasses the stage where it's no longer considered a fetus but a baby. " The doctor tried to hand over a few pamphlets to Stan, but he didn't take them. Instead Kenny grabbed them, tucking them into the back of his pants. Stan gaped at the blond. Anger seeped within him, how dare Kenny decide take those pamphlets after he said that he wouldn't abort! He was the one carrying the child, not Kenny. He would decide what to do, not Kenny. He wouldn't change his decision on the matter.

"Mr. Marsh, do you have anymore questions?" The doctor managed to divert Stan's attention back to him.

"Wha-, oh yeah. Do I need to change anything in my diet or include any major food groups?"

The doctor laughed as Stan had a sheepish expression. He had remembered when he was a young lad. He had been a fit boy, playing several sports and being in tons of clubs that involved physical work. His appetite was hardy, and a lot of times he ended up eating two or three servings at dinner in order to keep up with his metabolism.

"Just start eating a bit healthier. Stay away from raw foods; only eat fish that is farmed raised, and no excessive fat foods. You need to start to take prenatal vitamins. I couldn't stress that enough, especially in your condition. "

Stan nodded, he took out a pen and paper but the doctor waved it off. He had already been writing down the important things that Stan needed. The noirette smiled gratefully.

"Will I have to quit football? I mean I know that I have to eventually, but right now is okay if I still play?"

"Unfortunately, son. It's a dangerous sport, and if you attempt to play in your condition there is a high possibility that your fetus will get hurt." The doctor said, feeling sorry for Stan who looked dejected. He mumbled something under his breath; nevertheless he accepted it as something that he just had to do.

Stan and the doctor continued to converse until Stan had ran out of questions. The doctor had given him a folder than held all of his important information along with a calendar to mark all of his important dates (end of his trimesters and future appointments). Stan thanked the doctor having warmed up to him a considerable amount in the last hour. Stan shook the doctor's hand before walking out of the room with Kenny on his heels. However, the doctor had asked the blond to stay back. Kenny had hesitated but reluctantly agreed. He crossed his arms, sitting back down into the plastic chair.

The doctor had Kenny under intense scrutiny for a long time, while his mouth was pressed into a hard line. "I really shouldn't be giving you this talk," He began, "this is a job reserved for your parents." He ignored Kenny's snort, continuing, "However, I think I should.

I see the way you eye Mr. Marsh, and cringed at the information we talked about. How he jumped at protecting his child, and you flinch back, glaring from the corner of your eyes. I see how your eyes lit up when we talked about abortion and you readily took those pamphlets despite what Mr. Marsh had wished. You don't care and you should, that boy and child you are neglecting—Mr. Marsh probably feels like he's against the whole world right now. Fate has decided to thrust him and a child into a situation where they couldn't tell their allies from their enemies. I'm not asking you to fully support this, no, I ask… insist that you take responsibility and lend a shoulder to Mr. Marsh if he ever needs one.

I see so many girls in and out of these clinics crying their eyes out, just looking and feeling depressed. Their boyfriends abandoned them at the drop of hat as soon as they learned that they were pregnant. They almost always run away from the sudden responsibility. These girls become single mothers, labeled as sluts, whores, and other derogatory things. It pains me to see that, and I would hate to see that happen to Mr. Marsh.

All I have to say is buck up. Start acting like a man, and stop acting like a child. It takes two for this happen whether you like it or not." The doctor finished. He narrowed his eyes at Kenny, daring for him to say something against his words.

"Are you done?" Kenny asked, devoid of any emotion.

"Yes."

Kenny bowed his head as he got up from his seat, walking out of the room. He missed the way the doctor frowned heavily, staring at his retreating form with a mixture of both pity and hope.

Stan greeted Kenny when he entered the reception area, concern clear on his face. "Did he do anything or say something?" Stan immediately inquired. Kenny shook his head, "Are you sure?" Stan pressed, "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, let's get out of this place. I'm hungry and you need those vitamins thingies." Kenny replied with a grin. He watched surprise cross Stan's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"If you're sure, we can go to the mall."

Kenny shook his head, "I'm fine, now stop mother-henning, and let's hightail our hot asses out of here." Stan rolled his eyes. He quickly signed the two of them out of the clinic.

As soon as the two were outside both of them playfully glared at each other, running toward Stan's silver car.

"Kenny, stop being a bastard! I get to decide the radio station."

"Remember, honey, I'm the guest. Therefore my choice!"

"Don't call me honey and that doesn't mean a damn thing and you know it!"

Their argument continued between each other as they got into the car. Both of them were trying their hardest not to laugh. Happiness and the air of being carefree surrounded the two of them. For that small moment in time they forgot about all of their problems and worries. They were just regular boys enjoying their youth.

* * *

><p>Rethomneh!" A girlish yell came from a petite, light pink rounded creature with three blue eyeballs, and two feline ears on top of its head.<p>

"What is it, Cvibgh?" A larger pink creature with a lanky body, completely three blue eyeballs, and two feline ears on top of its head appeared in the oddly decorated room.

"It's on!" She pointed to a large orange, plasma screen TV, which hung on a furry green wall. "It's finally on!" The thing named Cvibgh squealed.

"What's finally on?" The larger pink thing said exasperated, sitting on the blue and pink round bed.

"The new series "Sixteen and Pregnant", its about these two earthling boys from this town called South Park. One of the two boys is pregnant with the other boy's child! Its so fascinating!"

"I don't see the appeal of it. It's common knowledge that what the earthlings would call "males" in the Universe can be pregnant just as the what the earthlings call "females"."

Cvibgh simply blinked at her rethomneh. She muttered under her breath, scratching behind her ears with a pink claw. "We know that, but it isn't known by the earthlings. Their "females" are the only creatures-besides the "male" seahorse that can get pregnant. Didn't you hear what happened six jiblran ago?"

The other being shrugged its shoulders, frowning. Cvibgh sighed, "Six jiblran ago, the Fogal network sent two visitors to Earth where they injected a "male" earthling with a fluid that would give him certain things only exclusive to the "females". They watched the earthling boy for jiblran making sure he wouldn't die because of the fluid. Luckily, the hormone pills that earthling boy took a jiblran prior helped. Back on topic, three jiblran ago there was this huge special exclusively about the earthling. He had taken to the fluid and started the "female" cycle. Two more jiblran past before Fogal Network sent a compulsion beam to the young earthling. He didn't know, but by the end of his sixteen-year he would subconsciously strive to get pregnant.

Another jiblran later here we are with the earthling pregnant!" Cvibgh finished.

"They went through all of this for one earthling?" Rethomneh deadpanned.

Cvibgh growled, waving a claw toward her rethomneh. "Whatever, the point is that its on now, and very interesting." Her three eyes were outstretched from their sockets, watching the multicolored screen where a tall blond wearing a thin orange jacket, and a slightly taller guy with short-cropped black hair were in a doctor's room.

Rethomneh walked out of the room when she realized Cvibgh was no longer paying attention to her. A loud shriek ripped through the air, Rethomneh found herself back in Cvibgh's room. Her pink claws opened wide in front of her and her eyes all raised from her sockets, looking around the room for any potential threats. When she saw nothing but Cvibgh wearing a large grin, she relaxed.

"What happened?"

"What happened? What happened! The earthling boys just bonded in what they call a "car". It was so cute. They were laughing, and there wasn't any tension between the two. It was beautiful." Cvibgh's eyes turned from a dark blue to a sky blue.

"Teenagers," Rethomneh thought as she spun on her heel. They got worked up over the oddest things.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jiblran- year in a random alien language<strong>

***Rethomneh- mother in a random alien language, if you look at it backwards its henmother.**


	7. Kyle the Intelligent

**Hola**,** minna-san. Did you guys miss me? Sorry, I was gone for soo~ long. I had this chapter written around, but I never got off my lazy ass to do anything about it. This chapter is sort of filler-ish. So, the main storyline should be up in rolling next chapter. *smiles***

**M'kay**.** As usual I thank all my readers, reviewers, favoriters, alerters, and lurkers. You make this story worth writing.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Future Yaoi and hormonal, totally OOC Stan. Although, in the show he is a sensitive kid. OOC Craig T. Bad grammar! Oh yea, M-preg. Hints of a threesome...**

**One more thing, I promise. I shall create a timeline for the pregnancy... In the next chapter to get everything and everybody up to date. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Kyle the Intelligent**

* * *

><p>Kyle's red eyebrows knitted together as he listened to Stan on the other end of the cellphone. Stan was busy apologizing to him because he couldn't come to his house this weekend, again. Normally, Kyle wouldn't have batted an eye. He understood that his friend had other priorities other than him, but Stan had been making excuses for THREE weeks. A week, fine, Kyle could handle that. He needed to focus more on his studies and basketball. Two weeks, sure, Craig and Tweek probably enjoyed the extra attention Kyle bestowed upon them. Three weeks, that was practically a month. Stan was pushing his limits.<p>

"Kenny, if you poke me one more time and touch my fucking Cheerios... you'll regret it!" Kyle heard Stan squawk from the other end, breaking Kyle's previous musings. Why was Kenny there? Stan and Kenny were friends, but they weren't as close as they were when they had been kids. Both of them had drifted off into their own groups occasionally merging. Kyle had noticed though that Kenny and Stan had been spending more time together. It was a bit suspicious.

"Kyle are you still there? Sorry about that, Kenny doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Kyle could hear distant snickering and rustling, signaling movement.

Kyle sighed in-audibly. "Don't worry dude, I'll see you at school. I hope you don't have another doctor's appointment."

"Mhm, okay, Ky. Listen, I gotta go, sorry… KENNY, God dammit. Baby or not I will show you why I was the best quarterback on the Bulls since Mr. Slave." Stan said hurriedly before hanging up. Kyle could only stare at IPhone for a few seconds in thought. He snorted afterwards, chucking the phone somewhere on his bed. He wasted no time in lying back down on his dark blue bed sheets shifting every few moments until he became comfortable.

Kyle's apple-green eyes bore into his eggshell white ceiling. He willed it to become his chalkboard, to sketch out questions and how he would find a means into answering them. Usually when Kyle did this his answers came instantaneously. The answer he formed came with little doubt, but for this, it was different. His variables didn't match. He had no simple equations to base it on besides knowing his best friend and his daily routines. With Kenny, the constant need for medical attention, Stan being distant to both him and Wendy, quitting football with little a flimsy explanation, and then his recent conversation. Stan had mentioned a baby. A baby.

Kyle would've scoffed at the idea. He was sure he had heard wrong, but with Stan acting out of character. He couldn't dismiss it just yet. He groaned. His mind re-directing back to his current problem, it was crucial that he understood what was going on. Kyle moved from equation to equation on his ceiling. He threw out the absolutely rubbish answers and re-worked ones that he felt were more appropriate. He continued his work until his afternoon had drifted into dusk and a familiar call of "Bubbla" brought him down to reality. Kyle reluctantly tore his eyes from his invisible work. He made his way downstairs and sat himself at the table.

Gerald, Kyle's father, nodded his acknowledgement when Kyle appeared. He quietly talked to Sheila at table occasionally shooting glances toward Kyle. Ike on the other hand watched his big brother with keen brown eyes frowning as he spotted the dejected symptoms his brother radiated. Kyle shuffled his food absentmindedly on his plate. He didn't feel like eating.

"What's wrong Kyle?" Ike questioned, careful to keep his voice low.

"Nothing's wrong." He said, clipped.

Ike shook his head. "Don't mistake me for one of your idiotic friends. You can either tell me what's wrong or I can tell Mom and remind you how annoying and nosy little brothers can be." He threatened.

Kyle cursed. "If only you were small enough to play 'Kick the Baby'."

"The good days are over, dear brother. So, start talking."

Kyle balefully glared at Ike. "I'm worried about Stan." He replied shortly. "He's been so different lately. It's completely uncharacteristic too and all so sudden."

"Perhaps he has this deep, dark secret that he wants to keep hidden from his super best gay friend." Ike supplied although he quickly came up with another answer when he felt the menacing Jersey aura coming off in waves from Kyle. "What I meant was he probably just wants some alone time. Give him some space. He'll come around."

"I've been giving him plenty of time! Exactly three weeks this Saturday!"

"Kyle, after all the shit you've guys been through. He's going to come around just wait a little longer." Ike said no more after that. He picked up his fork and fed himself effectively ending the conversation.

Kyle scowled darkly following Ike's footsteps. He ate silently until his mother addressed him. "Bubbla, do you know what's wrong with Stan? His mother is very worried with his constant throwing up, quitting football, and not eating his favorite meals."

Kyle didn't dare talk. He knew that once he reopened the Stan thing it would all flow out freely. So, he just listened. He shook his head at his mother's inquires about Stan. He hated that he was in dark as his parents and the Marshes. Sheila, meanwhile continued to list more things out that Sharon had told her.

"-You know. It sounds as if he's pregnant." Gerald playfully added in two pieces wearing a humorous expression.

Kyle's head snapped up. "Repeat that."

"I said 'These are off signs that are only heard of in women, you know. It sounds as if he's pregnant'."

"Why would you say that?" Kyle questioned. His mind racing back to the offhanded word he had from Stan earlier today. He had been so sure of the wrongness. Now, he couldn't really say.

"Well, your mother had some of the same signs. She threw up constantly for a couple of months. Her feet ached. She quit any extracurricular activities that involved physical contact," Kyle vaguely heard his Dad mutter 'Sleeping on the couch for nine months with only my hand.' "And she only ate the food that she wanted. Odd foods too, very protective over them."

"I told you to never come in between a pregnant woman and her food." Sheila said with a wry grin.

"Anything else?" Kyle asked quickly before the conversation derailed.

"Umm, no. Unless you count the violent mood swings and her belly growing while your mother glowed." Gerald ended, a proud smile etched onto his face.

"Thank you." Kyle said. He shoved the last bits of food into his mouth, hurrying to put everything away. His parents stared at him oddly but he waved a hand. He was fine. Kyle bounded upstairs to his bedroom room. He closed his door and turned on his bedroom lights. He laid back down into his original spot. On the ceiling his equation had changed, completely. He conveniently forgot that he didn't have the luxury to live in a normal city. Instead he lived in South Park, a small redneck mountain town.

Where anything went.

* * *

><p>Kyle's lips twisted horribly as he got on the yellow bus. There had been only Cartman and him at the bus stop today. Kyle barely fought back against Cartman's usual deeming and bigot-full remarks. He sat down next to Tweek handing the twitchy boy a blue thermos. Tweek yelped and stuttered a "Thank you." Kyle squeezed Tweek's nearest hand before he switched seats across the aisle. Craig barely glanced at him when he felt the soft pressure from Kyle's weight. The redheaded Jew only rolled his eyes.<p>

His other partner wasn't really for the mushy love type of thing. He accepted silent comfort and companionship. Kyle was just fine with that. He took out his phone, quickly texting his best friend. A swell of elation surged through him when Stan said he was in school today. He smirked. His eyes gleamed.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Kyle pecked Craig on the cheek and Tweek on the lips before he zoomed off. Today, he was going mess up his perfect attendance record. He twisted and turned through the gaggle of teenagers heading to the class. For the umpteenth time this year he wondered why the hell Stan's locker was so far away from his. His best friend's locker was in the freshmen hallway, why? He didn't know. Just because they were sophomores didn't mean they could be grouped in with the freshmen. He groaned when he saw a group of freshmen girls giggling and whatnot centering themselves around Stan.<p>

His pace sped up. He pushed pass them with half-assed excuses. His hand latched onto Stan's forearm, Kyle grinned at Stan briefly before moved through the hallway as a blur. Within a few seconds Stan and Kyle were in a random janitor's closet. Kyle leaned up, pulling on a string once. The lightbulb overhead blinked on and Kyle smiled when Stan stared at him surprise.

"What. The. Fuck." Stan blurted out.

"I know about the baby." Kyle said, happy at the expression Stan had on his face. The sudden look of nervousness was good thing. His best friend's blue eyes darted from side to side till they settled on the tiled floor.

"What do you know?"

"Everything." Kyle purred. Being 'friends' with Cartman since diapers taught you a lot about coaxing information out of people with little to no effort on your part.

"It happened so fast, Ky. I mean Kenny didn't really care. He just took all the fucking heat away and then I started throwing up. Not to mention my period date was late. I took tests, like five, and mostly all of them came up positive. Kenny is a jackass! He hates me Ky. Now, I have you and I have to go to the doctor and sneak vitamins cause I don't want my baby to die in my body! Kyle! It can't die. I love it so damn much. God, I hate my hormones and my cravings. Kenny is supposed to be bringing me a tuna and banana sandwich during lunch. It should help, I hope." came Stan's word vomit. It spewed out into an incomprehensible mass.

Kyle blinked once, twice, and then his mouth dropped open. He couldn't sum up this situation at all. The only thing came to mind was "Huh?"

Stan let out a big breath of air and his shoulders sagged. "I got pregnant at Bebe's last party. Kenny is the father. I'm also really hungry and I currently want something with tuna and banana. Hence the sandwich that Kenny better bring to me today."

"How is this possible?" Kyle questioned. Everything he had learned in Family Life was running out the door. Since when were male mammals able to carry children?

Stan blushed. "A few months after I turned thirteen I found blood in my boxers... and it's been happening every month aside from now. So, I'm sure the dots can be connected."

"A period! You have one of those!" Kyle all but yelled. Not noticing how Stan flinched at his tone. This was all so confusing. Logic was being thrown out the door. Honestly, he had lived in South Park all of his life. This wasn't the weirdest thing he had heard off or seen, but God. How much more could a guy take before he went balmy?

"How far along are you?" Kyle then decided to ask. When he had calmed down and he had noticed the defensive stance Stan's body held. Stan was probably waiting for him to say something bad about him. Kyle would never do that. Stan was his best bud no matter what.

"Three months." Stan said with a large grin.

Kyle returned the gesture. It dropped when another thought came forward, "Have you told your parents, or even Wendy?"

Stan slowly shook his head. "I can't. They won't accept this child or me. They'll hate me. You know how they overreact. It's better this way. I mean Kenny didn't even want his child. He still doesn't." Stan spoke edgily.

"At some point it'll have to come out. You can't hide something like this. And is Kenny not taking responsibility?"

Stan sighed tiredly. "I already know that, Kyle. I don't know what's going on with Kenny. He's there, but he's not. Hard to explain actually."

Kyle nodded he understood as he had seen many boys like Kenny in high school. It was nothing new. It didn't mean though that Kyle would let that go. He and Kenny would have to chat soon. "Do you need anything yet?"

"No."

The two lapsed into an awkward silence, Kyle had nothing else to say to Stan. He knew the reason why Stan was acting the way he was. His best friend was pregnant. It was hard thing to wrap your mind around. He muttered to himself grasping the door handle as he twisted Stan grabbed his hand. Kyle glanced at Stan in surprise. "Yes?"

Stan dropped his hand. He shuffled several times before he found the courage to speak. "I have my first ultrasound at the end of next week... do - I mean, can you come along? I-I-I understand if you can't. Sorry to push you into that. I've made an utter fool of myself. Kyle - "

The Jew put his hand over Stan's mouth to stop his nervous chatter. Sometimes his friend was worse than a girl. When Stan had gotten Kyle's hint Kyle's hand lowered itself till it dropped back at his side.

"Sure. I'll go."

"Really! Thanks. I'll pick you up Friday of next week."

Kyle nodded yet again. He opened the Janitor's closet without any problems with Stan by his side. He was glad that today was an even day so everything he needed was stuffed into his backpack. There was no need to go to his locker. Both Stan and him could fake that they had been late.

Stan and him walked into the main office both of them shivered at the condescending looks all of the office ladies gave to them when they entered. Kyle jabbered off some lame ass excuse as he signed their late passes. Stan followed along deciding to keep quiet. The ladies there weren't really happy with him, as he had missed school with his secret condition. Kyle saw the immense relief plastered on Stan's face when they were handed the little pink slip of paper. Stan mouthed a 'Thank You' to Kyle as he took off to class.

Kyle would have done the same if it weren't for the hairs suddenly standing on his neck. He turned around quickly to meet to the icy glare of one Craig Tucker(Who got detention yet again for flicking a girl off and making her cry when she asked to borrow a pencil.). Kyle winced. Craig didn't really get along with Stan and only tolerated him for Kyle, barely. Craig was clearly angry when he saw him coming in late with Stan. 'Shit,' ran through Kyle's head. He was going have to do a lot of sucking up if Craig thought that he and Stan had something going on.

And the way Craig was glaring at him. There was going to be a lot of Red Racer merchandise he would have to buy... and topping. There was going to be a lot of topping from Craig.

Joy.


	8. Ultrasound

**A new Chapter. Mwhahaha. Thank you to all my reviewers, alerters, and favorites. You guys rock. I promised a calendar last chapter to get everybody up to date.**

**February 6th - Stan's period starts.**

**February 13th - Stan's period ended.**

**March 2nd - Bebe's Party, eighteen days into Stan's dry zone.**

**March 5th - The day that Stan's period should've started.**

**March 16th - Stan's missed period and figures out he's preggers.**

**March 19th - Stan tells Kenny**

**March 26th - Stan and Kenny go to the Doctor's.**

**May 8th - Telling Kyle.**

**May 20th - Ultrasound**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Ultrasound<strong>

* * *

><p>Stan shuffled nervously on the blue carpet. "Mom, I have to tell you something," the teen said as he eyed his mother who was tidying up the living room for her future guests. She turned toward him with a tired smile.<p>

"Hmm?"

Stan opened his mouth and then closed it again. He just couldn't do it. The rejection he would face from his mother would be unbearable. That was too much. He would wait until another time. When he was stronger, and only when he was stronger, the truth would come. Until then he was content to live in his lies.

"I-I," he faltered. "I'll be out with Kyle and Kenny. So, we'll be gone for awhile," Stan smiled half-heartedly.

Sharon smiled warmly. "Ok. Just don't be out too late. Your father wants to check the car out." She rolled her warm brown eyes at that.

Stan followed in his mother's footsteps. "He's not going to kill my car is he? I kinda need it."

Sharon laughed quietly. "I'll make sure your father won't get that far." She patted her son's shoulders in reassurance. "You know, you're more than a foot taller than me, but you're still my little boy. You know you can come to me with anything right? If anybody could understand whatever you're going through it would be me. I'm your mother after all and you're my baby boy," she said softly. Maybe he should re-think when he was going to tell his mother.

For the first time in years Stan saw her true age. She was in her early forties with crow's feet and the tiniest bit of silver running through her short chocolate locks. Shelly left the house three years ago, leaving only Stan. He knew his mother desperately wanted to keep in him in her nest a little longer but he wasn't making it easy for her. With the pregnancy and the hiding he had been steadily pulling away from his mother. He knew it worried her, and he admitted that he felt bad.

"Goddammit," he murmured. "Mom, when I get home, I'm going to bring Kenny along. He and I will tell you everything. I just hope you're not to mad or... disappointed."

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Whatever it is. We can get through it."

"I hope," Stan said swiftly. He bended down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed his keys off the dining room table and his blue backpack that sat near the door. He waved to his mother before he darted out the door. Sharon stared after her son in a sort of daze. What was going on? She shrugged her shoulders subtly. Sharon only hoped that whatever Stan wanted to talk about would be minor.

Sharon paused when the thought ran through her head. After a minute or so she threw her head back and laughed heartily, when had anything ever been normal in South Park? Sharon had this odd feeling that despite her wishes, whatever Stan was going to tell her, it would be jaw dropping and gasp inducing. The brunette stood rigid, and tonight of all nights for Stan to come to her.

Shit.

Ah well, if she survived South Park's temperate surroundings and her husband's eccentric personality. She most definitely could survive what was going to follow in a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Kyle's eyes narrowed as he and Stan waited outside Kenny's house. Kyle had been the first person Stan picked up, and he alike Stan were raring to go to the noirette's ultrasound. Kenny apparently decided today was the day to be an absolute jackass because they had been waiting outside his home for ten minutes, and calling three times (no answer). Where was the blond? Kyle thought angrily. He prayed for Kenny's sake that the blond didn't decide to make other plans because he was already walking on thin ice around the redhead. Kyle had been furious when he learned of all Kenny's actions toward his BFF. If Stan hadn't begged for Kyle not to beat Kenny's scrawny ass - the Jew suddenly smirked. Those thoughts alone said it all.<p>

Kyle's eyes dropped to his watch. Another minute had passed. If Kenny didn't open his door in thirty seconds he was going to bust into that house. He tapped impatiently on his car seat armrest continuing his furious gaze on the house. Just as the thirty seconds were up the white-chipped door flew open to show a deeply disgruntled Kenny with a prepubescent girl in tow. A large grin split her face when she spotted the car. She ran full-speed toward the car. She pulled open the backdoor sliding in with haste.

Both Kyle and Stan slowly turned toward her, confused. "Uh, hi," Stan greeted awkwardly.

"Hello," she responded, enthused. "I'm so excited for you, Stan! I'm going to be an Aunt. I can't believe it! An Aunt! You must let me visit the baby sometim-" A hand abruptly clamped onto the girl's fast-moving mouth.

"Sorry about that," Kenny muffled through his trademark orange jacket. "My sister decided that she wanted to spend some extra time with me. I tried to tell her that she cannot go, but she was persistent. I lost," he glared lightly at his sister as he said this.

The girl rolled her eyes. She licked Kenny's hand, happy that he immediately removed it from her mouth. She looked at Kenny with amusement before she flicked a long stray piece of light brown hair out of her face. "My name is Karen, and I've heard a lot about you two," she proudly exclaimed.

Stan started the car while Karen still spoke. "I know about Stan because he's carrying my nephew or niece. I'm really sorry about how my brother's been acting Stan. Our mother got pregnant with Kevin at twelve and... she had Kenny at sixteen..." Karen trailed off with a faraway expression. "She's real smart. She could've done something with her life it wasn't for, you know, us. Kenny's just reminded about the past. Yeah, so, I'm sorry for that random load of information but Kenny's real excited inside!"

Simultaneous snorts came from all three boys in the car at Karen's words. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Well, Kenny talks in his sleep sometimes. I hear it all. Now, I won't reveal everything because its not my place to say but, Kenny secretly wants a little girl," Karen said whilst Kenny blushed pink underneath his hood, keeping his eyes firmly glued to the window. "My brother and I both share that wish," she giggled.

"Oh, and you, Kyle, I know you because your brother skipped up to sixth grade from fourth," she explained, watching Kyle's minuscule nod in agreement. "He's a genius, by the way, but you've probably heard that a million times before. I help him socially while he helps me academically. An awesome trade-off," Karen giggled yet again.

After her giggles died down a content smile was in place. The three teenage guys were mellowed out. Well, that wasn't really true. Stan and Kyle were sending best-friend glances toward each other every now and then while Kenny was just cruising. His whole body language spoke of forced. Karen sighed to herself. She had to change that. Kenny and Stan needed to bond more before their child was due. Karen wasn't a fool by any means, she knew that Kenny and Stan weren't going to profess their eternal love for each other anytime soon and jump into bed to make more man-babies, BUT she could always secretly sow the seeds for that to happen.

Jovial laughter erupted from Karen. Blue and green orbs glanced at the only girl in the car wondering what had brought that on. A mischievous grin spread onto Karen's face as she continued to laugh, leaning into Kenny's side. All these ideas that decided to take root in her mind. They were beautiful. Stan and Kenny were going to start spending a lot more time with each other.

"Perfect," she purred.

"What's perfect?" Kenny questioned. A sudden chill ran up his spine at the glint in his sister's bright blue eyes.

"Nothin' Ken. Nothing at all."

Kenny frowned. "Why don't I believe you?"

Karen grinned. "No idea, big brother. No idea. Maybe you're going crazy?"

Kenny watched his sister shrug before asking Kyle to turn up the radio. The blond sighed under his breath. Pesky little sisters, they were monsters in cute little "innocent" bodies. When you thought you were safe they reared their ugly-side reminding you of who you were dealing with. Karen was up to something sneaky, and whatever she had planned involved him. He sighed yet again, he could only pray that it didn't involve anyone else, but knowing his little monster that was highly unlikely.

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kyle only smiled sheepishly as they were shuffled into the ultrasound room. Karen and Stan were bouncing on the balls of their feet constantly asking the nurse questions. The blond nurse seem to take it in stride, mouthing, 'I'm used to it,' over to the calm half of the foursome. She gently ushered Stan to sit in a raised seat next to the ultrasound machine. Karen, Kenny, and Kyle pooled to his right side while the nurse was on his left.<p>

Stan's hands trembled as he was told to lift his shirt up. Cold gel was squeezed over his stomach and was rubbed over the tiny bump that had started forming. "Are you nervous?" The nurse asked as she fiddled with the machine then grabbing the transducer probe.

"Very," Stan replied with a small smile and laugh.

"Don't be," the nurse soothed. "I'm just going to check your baby and make sure it has everything it needs so far. One quick question though. Do you guys want to know the gender of the baby now or do you want to wait?"

Stan and Kenny glanced at each other. The glance seemed to speak volumes in those scant seconds. "We'd like to know, please." Stan said, a little bit more tense. Kenny moved passed Kyle and Karen (Karen took the opportunity to pull off her brother's hood.) the littlest bit to be the closest to Stan. It had become routine during the few last checkups for them be together like this. Kenny held out his hand and Stan grabbed it, gripping tightly.

"Stanny, you're cutting off my precious blood-circulation," Kenny lightly teased. He flexed his fingers to make a point.

"Shut up, Kenny. We're about to see our boy," Stan emphasized with a smirk.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "How wrong you're going to be, Stanny."

Stan gripped harder in response while Kenny just laughed. The two watched the black and white screen as the nurse started to move the probe over Stan's stomach. She explained different facts about the baby as she moved the probe until she stopped in one particular place with a large grin. "There's your baby. It has a strong heart-beat," she said with a smile.

All the occupants of the room were enraptured in the rhythmic wa-whush-wa-whush sound, none more so then Stan and surprisingly Kenny. The tall blond's blue eyes were locked onto the grainy screen with a stunning clearness. "I can't believe it," he muttered. This was proof to the duo that their baby was real and would be part of their world soon. This had solidified it.

"Well, believe it," she said with a chuckle. "Now, are you ready to know the gender of your baby!" She said with a squeal that matched Karen's, whom nodded furiously. Even Kyle looked mildly excited.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The nurse nodded furiously at Stan's answer. She moved the probe a little more until she stopped. She leaned forward as she checked the ultrasound screen, "... huh, I think Kenny was right. Mr. Marsh, you're going to have a baby girl. Congratulations!"

Karen jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "I knew it!" She crowed happily. Kyle said his congrats to the duo while Stan and Kenny were frozen in spot.

"We're going to have a girl...?" Kenny started.

"We're going to have a girl," Stan re-affirmed.

"Fuck, we're going to have a girl!" Kenny said louder, a prominent excited edge added to his voice.

"Oh my god, we're going to have a girl!" Stan echoed him.

In one crazy impulse Kenny leaned down capturing Stan's lips in his own, engaging him in a heated kiss. He drew back with the goofy smile. "We're going to have a fucking girl, fuck, I don't know what to say besides I was right."

Stan too pulled back with a surprise expression, but it quickly morphed into a teasing smile. "Tch, you got that one right! We all know though, I'm going to be her favorite."

"Keep telling yourself that," Kenny grinned impishly. "Hey, can we get a couple of pictures of her, please!"

"I'll be happy too," she turned to fiddle with the ultrasound some more. After a few seconds with that, she brought out something akin to an IPad, typing on the piece of the technology with a stylus. "Ok... I'll print out eight, I hope that's enough," she chirped, sweeping out the room.

Kenny squeezed Stan's hand, his elated attitude speaking volumes, "I don't know why but I feel insanely thankful and happy at the moment. Best fucking day of my life." He shook afterwards.

Stan scrutinized Kenny for any tell-tell signs of lying or forced emotion, but he found none. Either Kenny was a world-class actor or he actually felt this way. Stan let out a single breath, relaxing in his seat. He didn't know which one it was, but Stan squeezed Kenny's hand just as hard. He found that he liked the new change in Kenny - a lot.

"Yeah," Stan said softly. "Best fucking day of my life too."

* * *

><p>"Stan, get out of the car!" Kenny pleaded, feeling exasperated.<p>

"Yeah, Stan, get outta the car. If anything Mrs. Marsh will kill Kenny not you. You'll be a 100% safe," Karen called to Stan, after her brother with a large smile.

"Not helping!" Kenny hissed.

Karen raised an eyebrow pointing to the silver car. Kenny followed her finger to the automobile. The car door swung open and Stan got out, slamming his door. He stalked toward the siblings, nervous written all over his face. "Not helping, indeed," Karen said smugly as she turned on her heel starting toward the house. Kenny rolled his eyes biting back a retort. He waited patiently for Stan to be by his side before he trekked to the Marsh house.

Stan unlocked the door, stepping in with the others following him. Many people, mainly middle-aged adults, were mingling inside. Stan nodded and smiled too many people, recognizing a few as his parents' various colleagues. He searched for his mother through the crowd only seeing his father. His father was talking with some balding guy, briefly meeting eyes with him before focusing on the stranger guy. Good, Stan thought. Mother first then I can worry about my father.

Stan moved passed by many people before he arrived in the kitchen. He was relieved to find his mother in a glittering black cocktail dress. Various foods were laid on the countertops with utensils surrounding them. His mother was checking whatever was in the oven when he cleared his throat, loudly. She popped up, surprised. "Hi, Stan. How was your outing? I hope you didn't eat anything," she chuckled.

Stan laughed nervously in response. "Nah, I didn't really have anything today. All of it looks good," Stan forced another laugh.

His mother nodded stiffly. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

Stan licked his lips. "I think I am. It's going to be showing in less than a month so, why not tell you now?" He turned to face Karen who was watching him intensely. Her eyes were so blue, and they brimmed with a depth no child should have.

"Good luck. I'll be in the living room if you need me." She twisted around briskly exiting the kitchen.

"Karen resembles her mother more and more everyday," Sharon quietly observed while Stan just nodded gesturing toward their kitchen table. Stan and Kenny sat on the left side of the table closest to the head of the table, which Stan's mother occupied. Kenny nodded toward his mother subtly, grabbing Stan's hand underneath the table.

"You know what these are, right?" Stan began. He slid the ultrasound photos to his mother who picked them up carefully. A long silence followed her as she stared at the black and white pictures:

"Ultrasound."

"Yes," Stan replied, his throat becoming insanely dry as his confession drew closer.

"Wendy's? Is it yours?"

"She's," Stan automatically corrected. "She's not Wendy's but she is mine."

"Some other girl's, then?" Sharon asked tersely. Her brown eyes flickered to Kenny's for a second. She hoped that Stan did not touch Karen McCormick.

"No."

"No?" Relief washed over Sharon but it was short-lived. "What am I looking at then?"

"My baby-,"

"I know that, Stan." Sharon interrupted. "Who's carrying her?"

"Mom! You aren't listening. That's my baby girl's photo in your hand! I'm the one carrying her and Kenny's the father," Stan confessed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No," Sharon quietly protested.

"Yes, Mom, I am pregnant. We still have time to go to the clinic if you want to see proof."

"No," repeated Sharon. The sense of déjà vu overcame her when she stared into the blank orbs of Kenny. They were the same as his predecessor. Hauntingly so.

She felt like she was twenty-three years old again.

She saw herself sitting at a table similar to the one she was sitting at now. A crying redheaded girl around sixteen sat next to a stoic dirty blond male that was years older than the teenaged girl. "I d-d-don't know what to do, Sharon," she cried. "I can barely take care of Kevin with my job down at the Olive Garden." Pity filled Sharon and she reached to grab the girl's closest hand, rubbing it softly. She was the smartest little girl she had ever seen, and she had helped her pass English when she was a senior and the girl across from her was a mere middle-schooler.

"It's okay. What about your parents and him," she nodded toward the seemingly apathetic man. He was too old to be with a mere girl. This was his fault. He should've known when to stop and wait.

The girl cried some more. Her words terribly slurred, so, Sharon took it upon herself to ask. "What are you going to do, Stuart?" Cloudy orbs drilled holes into her but she stood her ground. "What are you going to do?" She reiterated.

Stuart got up from his seat. He muttered harshly under his breath as he exited the dining room. She frowned heavily. She wanted to go after him and demand he come back but the beautiful redheaded girl needed her.

"My parents haven't talked to me in three years," she finally told her. "And, I don't know about Stuart. He doesn't seem to care at all..."

"MOM!" Stan yelled, snapping her out of her flashback-induced daze. She focused on her son and then to Kenny beside him. She glanced at the ultrasound pictures on the table hearing the ghost cries of the redheaded girl from so long ago.

"I'll only ask you once, McCormick. So, listen well. What do you plan to do?"


	9. A Man in a Boy's Body

**I'm going to say this for yet the second time, and then after that I will tolerate no more. This is my story, I will do whatever I want to do. If you don't agree or like it, leave. Stan is pregnant, he has a menstrual cycle, get over it... I provided a South Park esque reason on why I'm doing what I'm doing. **

**Here's the meaning of fiction - fic·tion (fkshn)**

_n._

**1.**

**a. **An imaginative creation or a pretense that does not represent actuality but has been invented.

**b. **The act of inventing such a creation or pretense.

**2. **A lie.

**3.**

**a. **A literary work whose content is produced by the imagination and is not necessarily based on fact.

**b. **The category of literature comprising works of this kind, including novels and short stories.

**4. **_Law_ Something untrue that is intentionally represented as true by the narrator.

**Yeah, so read that before commenting about mpreg and how this isn't real because technically on fanfiction - none of this stuff isn't real. After that, dude, thanks for all the reviews, alerters, and like everything on the story. Totally enjoy each and every one of them. And dude, my last seven or chapters have been horrible. I love when people tell me what's good and bad about my writing. xD**

**Lastly, sorry, I hate this chapter. It doesn't really flow but I hope you like it anyway.^^**

**ANYONE WANT TO SUGGEST BABY NAMES?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: A Man in a Boy's Body<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll only ask you once, McCormick. So, listen well. What do you plan to do?" Those words that spoke of righteous, protective indignation only a mother could produce, made Kenny trickle into his thoughts within his past.<p>

Once upon a time Kenny was a normal child. His world had been disgustingly black and white. There was only good and evil, right and wrong. No middle ground or in-between, either you were or you weren't. His parents were the epitome of good. His beautiful mother had no imperfections, his sturdy dad, the center of his universe, and his big brother, the boy he strived to get along with and be. They were his family and family loved each other through thick and thin.

Kenny hadn't cared for the occasional drunken nights where his dad would be on the floor, vomiting his putrid beer and yelling about how cruel and unfair life was. How if he had not fucked his mother he wouldn't be stuck with them little bastards. His life would mean something. Kenny ignored the way his mother would sometimes sit in the living room, roll a joint right in front of him and smoke it, staring at Kenny listlessly - forgetting that he was forced to go to bed hungry for the third night. And lastly, his brother, Kenny smiled a secret smile, his brother beat him up every night, accusing him of stealing food from the rest of the family... his brother resulted in him dying his first death at three years old.

Kenny did not mind though. They were family. Family forgave.

Slowly though, Kenny's eyes opened to the cold world and the meaning of true family, it began with a little life. At four his mother had given birth to the newest McCormick, a girl. His mother was ecstatic. She finally had a baby girl to coo over and dress up. His dad stopped drinking for a week and his brother was even intrigued, but Kenny hated the new baby. He hated Karen Stephanie McCormick with a burning passion. Karen had so effortlessly wormed her way into the family's heart while Kenny had been pushing to gain attention from them since he could remember. Karen was a threat to his welfare.

He hated her light chocolate curls and baby blue eyes and glee that she seemed to carry with her. He hated how she gurgled and how his family burst into laughter every time she spit or farted. He detested that he was forgotten and pushed to the side. Soon, the novelty wore off. His father started to drink heavily after a month or two, his mother went back to smoking, and his brother had more anger than ever. Tiny Karen McCormick had fallen into the same boat as Kenny. She cried all night because of hunger and barely changed diapers. She screamed when no one would pick her up or even say hello to her after the morning hours. Kenny rejoiced. She was pushed into a small dark corner like him.

One night, her crying was too much. So, Kenny stalked to her room, which was the living room, he found her barely covered in a purple blanket, lying in the middle of their couch. He was all ready to yell and scream, to tell Karen of his woe. She had no right to scream like that! She did not know suffering like he did. He stopped at the edge of the couch when he spotted her tear-rimmed eyes, which blinked up at him curiously. Karen looked ready to let out another screech, but she snapped her mouth shut. Her chubby fingers reached out toward him and in turn Kenny reached out to them. He grasped on tightly, moving closer to Karen. He made a rash decision. Kenny picked her up, toddling with her extra weight until his weak knees gave out, and he fell to the ground. Karen turned an ugly shade of pink. Kenny prepared himself for an onslaught of tears, instead Karen giggled. He stared at her, amazed; he had produced that melodious sound. A foreign warmth erupted within him; he decided to give Karen a chance. She was family after all.

As soon as he thought that, his mother entered the living room. She offered no smiles or help with Karen. She stood there rigid like a statue; her apple-green gaze bore into him. "Take care of her," was all she said before she spun on her heel heading back to her room.

Karen became Kenny's responsibility and his family did not blink an eye. At five he slowly taught her how to walk and he tried his hardest in his kindergarten class to learn everything he possibly could, so, he could teach both himself and Karen how to read and talk properly. Karen moved into Kenny's room, high on his bed away from rats. At dinnertime he cut up her pieces of waffle to and chewed on them a little bit to make it easier to swallow. At lunchtime at his school he even managed to nick a few cartons of milk for his sister.

As the years passed Kenny slowly grew more and more detached from his family. His world broke off by bits and pieces. There was no more naivety in his eyes. He grew up too fast. Sure, he still joked around with his friends and went on harebrained adventures, he even indulged in illicit acts - they were his outlets but at ten, he came home every night to family to wrapped up in their misery and outlets to care about him or Karen. He was the one out every night working menial jobs so, his little sister could eat at least two times a day, go on field trips alike her friends, and have a birthday (or Christmas) with presents and cake. He made sure that Karen kept up with her studies and was in good health every single day.

Kenny had someone's world on his shoulders, while his dissolved into nothing. Did nobody understand that even if Karen wasn't his progeny he still treated her like she was? He already had become a father in all sense of the word. He had a bank account set up specifically for her to move out of South Park and to do something with her life. Having said it, Karen was his world and this baby, his daughter - however, happy and joyful his girl made him, Karen was his little girl first. He could not afford for his attention to be divided into two.

Stan squeezed his hand and Kenny jolted from the past. He glanced down at his hand wrapped up in Stan's. He'd come to enjoy the silent comfort they gave each other, but at the moment he didn't want Stan's support. It weighed too heavily on him and the choices that he would have to eventually make in the future. He squeezed back very briefly than retracted his hand. "Stan, do you mind if your Mom and I were left alone for a moment?" Kenny bowed his head.

"Kenny, wha-why? I want to stay here too!" Stan raised his voice, clearly displeased.

"Stan, please. Go," Kenny said lowly.

"No, I should be here to since this involves OUR girl and plans for the future," Stan said, crossing his arms. Kenny sighed. Another fact he learned, ever since Stan had gotten pregnant he was as stubborn as a mule.

"Stan, go talk to your father. He's trying to introduce you to some of his clients, so, they can endorse you for future football play," Sharon cut in and Kenny looked up at her in surprise. Did she just try to help him? He had no time to discern his thoughts; Stan pushed his chair back, its wooden legs screeching against the floor. He sulked, showing his displeasure but did not open his mouth. He vacated the room, leaving Kenny with Sharon.

"He's a little moody, isn't he?" Kenny laughed awkwardly.

"Pregnancy does that to you. If you can believe it, when I was pregnant with Shelly, no one wanted to be around me. My mother called me a volcano. No one ever knew when I was going to blow," Sharon told him with a small smile.

Kenny nodded. "Listen, Sharon, I'm sorry for the situation I've put Stan in. When I saw my baby girl during the ultrasound... I fell in love. I would do anything for her, but you have to understand, this was all a mistake. It happened so fast! And," Kenny felt his age. This was so hard. "I'm sorry. So fucking sorry, but understand I have to take care of my sister. She's my Kare-bear; I've taken care of her like a daughter for the longest time. I can't drop her for this," he said, gesturing wildly toward the photos.

"Sorry isn't enough I know, but that's all I've got to offer for knocking your son up. I haven't got a plan or a clue what to do. It seems that every step I take forward to do good, I end up doing harm." Kenny laughed raucously, refusing to meet eyes with Sharon. He buried his head into his hands, exhaling sharply.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kenny repeated the mantra as he rocked back and forth in his seat. For the first time in awhile Kenny felt like a small child. The strong wall he built since he became Karen's caretaker crumbled, he needed someone to help him, an adult to lean on, if only for a minute or two. He balked as a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Kenny," Sharon said it all in his name. "I'm here, don't worry," she spoke calmly. She rubbed his back in way a Kenny only remembered his Mom doing few times. He leaned into the touch, noting that it comforted him to an immeasurable extent. "All I ask is for you to try, okay, you alone showed that you're more capable than your father."

"You don't honestly believe that," Kenny muttered, peeking from behind his fingers.

"Yeah, I do. You have carried a terrible burden no child should ever have too. You didn't have to take in your sister and you did not have to be there for Stan, taking an active role in his pregnancy. Your father never did that."

"Really?" Kenny inquired.

"Yup," Sharon ruffled Kenny's blond hair affectionately.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the pair in the kitchen, Stan and Karen had been listening in on the conversation. Their reactions not that far off from each other's. Stan turned to Karen, whom was furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her pea green coat jacket sleeve.<p>

"The last time he called me Kare-bear was when I was six-years-old, when we were being taken away from our parents. He only calls me that when he's lost. I'm essentially Kenny's teddy bear…" Karen left the rest off, moving on to another subject. "He likes you, you know. Otherwise, he wouldn't go through all this trouble, but you have to understand something about Kenny. He's a proud person. He holds his head up high in front of everyone else despite what he may be feeling inside. For him to show you any of his sadness, that's a major sign of how much he trusts you."

Karen placed a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Yes, my brother is a pervert and a jokester, but he's an honest person who's seen a hell lot more than you have or ever will," she sighed. "Look, I don't mean to give you a jack load of emotional shit. Goodness knows what that will do, the reason why I'm telling you all this is because if you indeed plan to have some semblance of family with my big brother you're going to have to be prepared for all the baggage that comes with him."

Karen dropped her hand, peering around the wall; she and Stan had hid to hear the whole conversation. She watched Sharon card her fingers through her brother's golden hair, her lips moving but she could hear no audible sound. It reminded her of all those movies with mothers who had cared or had children. Kenny looked so wonderfully tranquil right there next to Sharon, her treating him like a son.

"He deserves this," Karen said more to herself than Stan. "He shouldn't have to be a man in a child's body all the time."


	10. Surprises in the Mall

**Hi people! I got such an overwhelming response last chapter, whoot, I'm glad! I really have nothing to say besides I want to thank all my reviewers, alerters, stalkers, favoriters, and anybody else like seriously. Secondly, I want to thank all of you for helping me with the names. I picked out two names and you guys are going to have to vote on, which one you guys like best but that's like in two chapters. I'm appalled though that none of you remembered the Stan, Shelly, Sharon deal over at the Marsh household. Hehehe. I fixed that problem.**

**I own nothing recognizable in this fiction. I'm only a lonely teenager with no life and I write horribly. Pity me, just kidding.**

**I skipped ahead two months, so, Stan is around five months and couple of weeks.**

**... This is my poor attempt at humor chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Surprises in the Mall<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>I'm a whale," Stan said, crossing his arms over his chest. His pale, pink bottom lip jutted out as he narrowed his eyes at his protruding belly in the mirror. His belly was about the size of a soccer ball and he hated it so much. Most of his shirts no longer fit and his pants were getting tight. He was a whale!

"It's not so bad, Stanny," Kenny reassured from his spot on Stan's bed. Stan whipped around so fast, Kenny was afraid his neck would break. He cowed under Stan's glare, his shoulders slinking down the tiniest bit. "You aren't a whale. It's barely noticeable and I like your belly," Kenny said in a teeny voice.

"You're lying," Stan hissed. He stalked over to Kenny who threw his hands up in front of his chest. He closed his eyes preparing to die. Once Stan got to Kenny he simply wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck. Kenny opened an eye, lowering his hands and staring at Stan quizzically.

"Umm, Stanny, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, you idiot. I can't hug you now! Is it because I'm fat? You don't want to hug a fatty like me!" Stan wailed, sniffling loudly. He pressed harder against Kenny. "You hate me, don't you? I knew it!"

Kenny was speechless, oh this was like the time in the car and Stan thought he was fat when he didn't even HAVE a stomach - yeah, he had felt those abs but back to the point. Complimenting Stan like a girl hadn't worked last time and he doubted that it would work this time. Perhaps, he should actually try comforting Stan.

"Kenny? Why won't you say something? You know what? Your silence says it all! You're going to leave me for a stupid, skinny, pretty bitch. Right? I'm not good enough for you am I? You don't love me or the baby. I hate you too! Wait, I take that back, don't leave me! I don't wanna be a single mother... father... whatever! Kenny!"

Yeah... he should definitely try comforting Stan.

"Awww, babe," Kenny gently peeled Stan back. He used one finger to wipe away the oncoming lipid tears. "Don't cry. I hate to see tears coming from your beautiful eyes. Angels like you aren't meant to cry," Kenny said, injecting a small amount of redneck drawl into his voice that made all the ladies swoon and since Stan was acting like a lady it was bound to work on him. He gave himself a mental high-five at his last line. He came up with that one on the spot. Damn, he was good.

"You're the farthest thing from fat too. I bet nobody's gonna notice your cute little stomach." Kenny gently poked Stan's belly. "Your body's absolutely perfect," Kenny simpered with a small smile.

"You think so?" Stan sniffed, flushing.

Kenny wiped away a stray tear running down Stan's left cheek. "I know so." Stan grinned shyly for about a second before he pulled Kenny into another crushing hug. Kenny turned slightly blue while Stan held fast. The door to Stan's room swung open and Karen stood there, panda backpack and all, along with a tiny disposable camera in her hand.

"Say baby!" She chirped, holding the camera and taking a quick pic. "Mrs. Marsh said its time to go, but I'll tell her you two lovebirds need an extra minute or two," she winked, shutting the door behind her as she left. Kenny's previously outstretched arm fell lifelessly onto the bed as he was forced to endure Stan's strong hug. All those years of football did not go away with pregnancy. They totally stayed and increased.

Stan at last let up when his mother called his name. Kenny fell to the bed, taking in huge gulps of air. "Oh my gods, Stanny. Talk about super strength!" Kenny gasped. Stan only giggled girlishly (succeeding in scaring Kenny a bit more), pulling on an oversized hoodie he found on the ground, traipsing out of the room. Kenny sat up, following Stan. "I'm glad you find my almost death amusing," he muttered.

They traveled downstairs where Sharon and Karen were quietly conversing. Randy was on the couch flipping through channels quickly, though his finger hesitated on the arrow of the remote when it came to the Food Network. Randy had taken Stan's pregnancy surprisingly well and had moved all his junk out of Shelly's old room into the garage with a smile and whistle. He promised to paint it sometime this weekend since both Stan and Kenny agreed their daughter was not going to live in a room that was frilly and pink.

"So, are you boys ready to go? Stan, do you have your snacks?" Sharon inquired when she noticed Kenny and Stan.

"Uh, I'll go g-"

"No need, Stan!" Karen interrupted. She took off her panda backpack, zipping it open and ruffling inside. She pulled out a small jar of strawberry jelly and a bag of fresh celery sticks. "I packed it."

"That was thoughtful of you," Sharon praised as she opened the door leading the group out. Karen only blushed as she waved Sharon's praise off. She put the items back in her bag and then proceeded to pull her brother's hood down. They all climbed into Sharon's car with Kenny sitting in front. It only took about an hour or so until they arrived at the major mall.

The four of them stood outside the expansive building. Sharon stood in front of them, looking completely serious. "There are tons of stores in the mall and I know as kids you guys are curious. However, that mall is a monster that pulls you in and doesn't let you out until four hours later with nothing in your hands. All the stores are so tempting and you have to see everything. We do not have time for that though! We are here to buy Stan some maternity clothes, a crib, some baby items such as onesies and a baby bag for the night Stan gives birth. Any questions?" Sharon arched an eyebrow, daring any of the three kids to object against her future plans.

"I have a question!" Karen piped.

"Yes?"

Karen took off her backpack yet again and unzipped another pocket of the bag, presenting it to Sharon. Kenny and Stan leaned up to see the contents, their eyes bugging along with Sharon's. Inside the pocket were about five neatly rolled bundles of twenty-dollar bills (fifteen to each bundle). "I brought some of my money with me. Can Kenny and I buy a present for the baby and Stan?"

"Uhh, sure, honey," Sharon gave her permission. She was kinda clueless on what to say about the amount of money the little girl possessed. Here she thought the McCormick's were poor. She shared a quick look with Kenny who only shrugged.

Karen zipped up the pocket, giggling as if she hadn't just showed them more than a thousand dollars in cash. "Umm, Karen... where did you get that kind of money from?" Kenny questioned nervously. He did not want to find out his sister was selling drugs or her body for money. Man, he could only imagine the talk he would have to do to sort that out.

"Oh! Well, Ruby and I were online and we got this idea after we saw some stuff and the attention it garnered. It turns out girls are alike boys in more ways than imagined. They find that one guy is sexy alone, but two guys are sexier and especially if they do, err… 'things' to each other," she chattered. Her face was becoming a light pink. Of all people why did she have to explain this to her brother, especially in the type of potential relationship he was in?

"Actually, girls _**really**_ like it when guys do stuff to each other. It's kinda hot. Anyways, since Ruby and I knew some gay guys we took a couple of good photos and submitted them to an online magazine, they quickly became a hit and we were paid with a lot of cash. I've been saving up for awhile so we could move into an apartment, but this happened, and now I wanna buy something for my niece," Karen finished. She glanced at Sharon and Stan not at all surprised with their shocked expressions and then she took a gander at Kenny, taken aback with the look of approval on his face. He ruffled her hair wearing a large grin.

"I must've taught you somethin' for you to be in the porn business! It's a multi-billion dollar business, sis. I'm so proud of you. I'm guessing the gay guys are Craig, Kyle, and Tweek. Cartman's a musclely dude now and Butters is such a twink. I know for fact they get into some kinky shiz such as dressing up. I betcha it would be a mega hit. Ooh, perhaps you could have Stan and I...," he trailed off nervously as the sudden dark auras of the two Marshes. "Or not. Whatever, the point is good job, kiddo!"

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad? No. I'm not. You're a successful kid. As long as you're not selling drugs, selling your body, doing something illegal, or shaking your nonexistent tits at Hooters or a strip club, I'm not mad. You're a chip off the young block."

"Don't you mean old?"

"I'm sixteen. I ain't old!" Kenny protested.

"Tell that to the mirrors, I see wrinkles and liver spots," Karen said teasingly. She skipped ahead of the group into the mall. Sharon was next to enter and then Kenny who had to be pulled in by Stan, the blond using a single hand to inspect his precious face.

The quartet wandered into the center of the mall, deciding on where to go first. Sharon being the resourceful one chose to split off the group. She was well aware of the fact that Stan did not want to go clothes' shopping with her. She suggested the boys meet her at the food court by Burger King in two hours. She'd go to the BABY 'R US store with Karen while Stan and Kenny headed to a men's store and then JCPenny to find clothes. They agreed, all putting timers on their phones going their separate ways.

"Kenny, let's go. Jack's up that way!" Stan said, as he turned sharply left. He weaved through many people easily and Kenny struggled to catch up. It took him awhile, but Kenny caught up to Stan and when he did he intertwined their fingers.

"There. I won't get lost anymore," Kenny said, walking with Stan like nothing had changed. Stan nodded, still leading the way to Jack's. They arrived at the shop within two minutes. The store with simple enough with a color scheme of grey's and blues. Stan immediately started toward his size but Kenny tugged him over to the 'L' section with a small laugh and an endearing grin.

They action was not missed by a store manager who frowned in distaste. "Don't you think its wrong for two men to be together? I mean it's absolutely disgusting," the man blathered loudly to his coworker who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think its the right time be discussing such matters, John," the coworker whispered.

"It's not right! Men and women were put on Earth to be together. It's an abomination to see two men violating that. Why, it's a freak of nature!" The man continued, burning holes right into Kenny and Stan who were frozen on spot. Stan's fingernails dug deeply into the palm of Kenny's hand.

"John, seriously... we can talk about this later," the coworker tried to appease.

"Homosexuality is wrong. They can't even produce children! All fags will be going to hell for their sins and they should keep that in mind when they fuck like animals!" John went right on with his tirade, taking perverse pleasure in the way Stan started to tear up.

"Oh boy," the coworker mumbled to himself, walking away from John. Kenny, meanwhile, rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on the back of Stan's hand. Aware that if Stan's hormones weren't going crazy the noirette would be all over the man. Still though, it hurt to see Stan cry.

Kenny scowled; he randomly grabbed a shirt off the clothing rack and dragged Stan and him into a single dressing room. "Kenny, what are you doing?" Stan asked, rubbing tears out of his eyes.

"Follow my lead," Kenny whispered. He dropped to his knees, glad to see that they were in one of those dressing room where the door was raised like seven inches off the ground to show a little bit of ankle and a tiny bit of leg. Oh! This was going to be fun. "Awww, babe, I'm parched. I haven't had any of your milk in so long! Mind if I get some right now?" Kenny questioned loudly.

"Kenny!" Stan shouted, blushing profusely.

"Babe, don't be shy. Nobody can see or hear us and I'm thirsty. I've been waiting all day!" Kenny winked. 'It'll be fun,' he mouthed. Stan shrugged his shoulders after a moment. What the heck!

"I guess, but you better make it fast!"

"I always do," Kenny replied cheekily. He rattled his belt a few times to make it sound as if he was unbuckling Stan's pants.

"Babe, your cock is so fucking beautiful. So red and erect just for me. I love it and I bet it loves me for the fantastic milking I give," Kenny purred.

"Less talking more sucking!"

"Your wish is my command, babe!" Kenny said, his voice carrying over the entire store. He hummed, he sucked, and he slurped while making sure to rustle around a lot. Kenny motioned to him to do more talking and Stan nodded real slowly, wondering what he should say. Ah fuck. He'll pull lines from some cheesy movies.

"Fuck Ken-doll! Nobody sucks my cock like you do. Ahh... yes, hum your favorite song for me, Ken." Stan moaned low in his throat, pretty sure that everyone was listening in on them. Kenny hummed Riot by Three Days Grace. He struggled to hold in laughter, going on with his act.

"You're so greedy, baby. You must really like my cock, of course of you do. You love my cock cause Daddy feeds you three times a day and if you're good he gives you a little treat!" Stan grunted, "Heha, almost there, Ken. Soo good!" Kenny switched from humming to slurping loudly whilst Stan decided to grunt in unison with Kenny's slurping.

Both of them pretended to catch their breaths. "You're so fucking beautiful with my cum smearing your cherry lips. Makes me wanna..." Stan looked at Kenny. "Next level?" He whispered.

"Hell yes!" He said, his voice raising an octave.

"...Fuck you senseless. What do you say, Ken-doll," Stan said as huskily as possible. He wasn't aroused or anything just heavily amused.

"Babe, my hungry hole needs you badly," Kenny replied. He played slutty well.

"You're such a slut, Ken-doll," Stan growled half-heartedly. Kenny scrambled to get up off the floor. He slammed up against the changing room door with a 'pained' groan.

"Mmmm, you look so good like this. I want you to beg for my cock. So everybody can hear you out there," Stan demanded. Everybody could hear them already; he wandered how far they would go until that bigoted guy decided to take action. He couldn't be bothered with it though, he was having fun with this. He couldn't wait to tell Kyle.

"B-But... but... - "

"Ken-doll, look at it! It's deflating by the second, it prepared to give you a good fucking after that amazing head but you're ruining it," Stan quietly pulled down the zipper of his pants then pulled them back up suddenly, happy that the sound of the zipper reverberated around them.

"Wait, don't put it up!" Kenny protested.

"You clearly aren't going to beg, we might as well get out of the dressing room."

"But, I want to be filled now!"

"Then beg for it, bitch!" Stan smirked. He loved the power in his voice; he could get use to this. Kenny never got the chance. The door was knocked on none too gently. Stan and Kenny wore twin smiles at the furious pounding. It appeared that they pissed someone off. They couldn't wait for the fireworks.

"Yes? Who is it?" Stan asked pleasantly, trying to sound breathless as possible.

"Fags! We don't want your kind here nor do we want to hear your disgusting activities!" Oh, it was the store worker. The prejudiced one. Hmm... Well, Stan was still pissed at him. He wanted to jab at the man's nerves some more. He nudged Kenny briefly, gesturing to the blond to get off the door. He used one hand to ruffle Kenny's hair adding a wilder appearance to it. He motioned to Kenny to open the door and then he took the lead.

He was unfazed by the stares he and Kenny received. He was just waiting, waiting for the stupid son of a gun to start speaking. "Go on, fags! Get your godless asses out of here," John said with a hint of superiority. That's the queue. Stan spun on his heel alongside Kenny.

"Ooh, Ken-doll," Stan singsonged.

"Hu-" Kenny barely turned around before Stan attacked his lips. Kenny didn't even have time to register that. He blushed uncharacteristically, as he felt a cool hand slide down his pants, creeping into his briefs... "Mmmm... ahh... go faaaster..." His mind was in a pleasured haze; where in the world did Stan learn to give a handjob like this?

Abruptly Stan retracted his hand, Kenny whined, actually whined. "Nu uh uh, Ken-doll. Not here, but rest assured it will be later," Stan said loud enough for people to hear. He waved at the gob smacked store manager, towing Kenny out of the store. As soon as they were out of view Stan turned to toward Kenny.

"I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was only thinking about getting revenge on that jackass of a guy! I understand if you're mad or whatever. Trust me, we won't be doing anything like that ever again!" Stan blathered on and on, light red suffusing his cheeks. Kenny oddly found Stan to be adorable whenever he was like this.

"Awww shucks, Stanny, I would've loved to continue but if you don't wanna..."

"Wait! We can go on with this," Stan rolled his hand, looking for the right word. "Relationship, I guess. I mean we should at least try for our baby."

"Sounds like a plan, Stanny," Kenny laughed. He and Stan walked hand and hand to JCPenny's. Two large eyes stared at the pair; a growing smile was on her lips. She took one more glance at the happy pair before scampering off.

**At Jack's:**

Karen whistled jovially as she walked into the store. She flashed a grin at the people she passed. She made her way right up to John who was standing behind the cash register. He flinched every time a scathing glare was thrown his way. If only those ignorant people knew. "Operation One complete!" Karen crowed, gleefully. "You have no idea what you've done! Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure... sorta," he mumbled.

Karen nodded. She dug into her backpack, pulling at seven twenties and handing it to John. "You're going to make a great actor one day! You're act was so believable. Thank you again, I hope you don't lose your job!" She grinned brilliantly. She skipped out of the store, giggling like that Mad Hatter himself. John stared after her, really having no clue on what to think of the situation until he glanced down at the money in his hand.

"I got 140 dollars for acting like a homophobic jerk. Huh. Perhaps I should do it more often."


	11. Superhero

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable brands in this story. All belong to their respectable owners. I am merely using them for my own amusement. **

**Ello, my good people. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I was busy and I had other things to do, but I wrote bits and pieces of this story when the inspiration struck. ^^' Well, I don't wanna jabber on a lot. WATCH "K", its a kickass anime with beautiful animation and the characters look amazing. Sexy redhead FTW!**

**Guest[7/26]: I'm glad someone likes Stan's belly. I feel the same way too. I would've loved to touch it. Thanks, I hope I didn't rush into the caring side of Kenny, and the Stenny that comes along with it. Thank you for your review and reading.**

**Guest(2 on the same day): Hehehe, thanks. Well, I'm updating. Thanks for reviewing and reading. **

**Guest[8/21]: Indeed, my baby is one and some change now. Thank you for your flattery, made me blush like crazy. Thanks for reviewing and taking an interest.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, STALKERS, AND FAVORITERS. You guys make this story great. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Superhero<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wendy?"<p>

"Stan?"

Stan raced over to his longtime friend and on again - off again girlfriend. Wendy stood rooted in her spot, Token beside her, his eyes wide. Stan pulled Kenny along until they were an arm's-length away. He untangled his hand from Kenny's, throwing his arms around Wendy, grinning like a loon. His large belly bounced against Wendy's flat one, she toddled a little regaining her footing moments later. Kenny pulled Stan away when he saw the same panicked look on Wendy's face that appeared on his many times.

"Stanny, please remember not to choke her. We don't want her to die, do we?" Kenny said, amused. Stan stood beside Kenny sheepishly, his grin still in place. He unconsciously rubbed his stomach, his attention still fastened onto Wendy.

"I can't believe you're here, Wendy, we have so much to catch up on. I see that you're dating Token now," he said, happily while Wendy looked distraught. She grabbed Stan's spare arm, grasping it pleadingly.

"Please Stan! I'm sorry, you were ignoring me and I tried to talk to you but you were never around. Token was there and - I never meant to hurt you..." she said hurriedly, she appeared close to tears. Stan stared at her, confused. "Stan, I'm so sorry." She bowed her head, her hair draping over her face like a dark curtain. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Wendy? Why are you crying? I'm not mad and I'm dating Kenny, so, you're allowed to date. Besides, I think we're better as friends rather than lovers, and as my friend I was wondering if you would like to be godmother!"

"Godmother?"

Karen chose appear in that moment. She waved cheerfully to Token and Wendy, tugging on her brother's hand. "Stan, do you mind if I borrow my brother? Your Mom said to meet a Baby 'R US in twenty minutes," she said charmingly. Stan nodded at the little girl. He pecked Kenny on the cheek before gluing himself to Wendy's side.

Karen hummed as she intertwined her fingers with Kenny's. She swung his and her hands up alike a pendulum. It had been awhile since it was just the two of them. She pushed her way through the many people in the mall until they stopped outside of Build A Bear. She whisked Kenny in, heading over to the first section where you picked up an animal. Lucky for her, the store was virtually empty.

"What in the world? Karen?" Kenny glanced down at his little sister who only smiled at him.

"We're here for the newest McCormick!" Karen said as she ruffled through the many animals wondering which to choose. It had to be important. It had to have meaning, but she didn't want it to be something every kid got when they were born.

"Kenny, stop gawking at me. What's your favorite animal and don't say anything perverted. This is serious." All these stupid animals were generic. Bunnies while cute were stupid. Bears were overrated. Dogs and Cats… her niece would probably have one of those in her lifetime. Ugh, this was harder than she thought.

"Kenny, are you listening - " She stopped. Kenny was staring hard at a black monarch butterfly. Beautiful burnt orange wings striped with black lines and bespectacled with white dots clung to the smiling insect's back. "Kenny?" she said quietly, grabbing the blond's attention. "We've found our bear." Karen wasted no time in digging through the boxes until she found the perfect butterfly.

"Come on, Ken. Stuffing time!" she sang. She skipped down the yellow tiled floors to the next station. There a bored, pimply teenager sat next to the popcorn-looking machine filled with fluffy cotton. Karen wasted no time in handing the limp fabric animal over to him. The teen sighed as he arose from his stool. His shoulders sagged as he trudged closer to the mechanism. 'I hate my job,' was the language that his body clearly spoke, which was a real downer on both of the siblings' mood.

"Hey, go away if you don't want to do this! This is for the newest addition to our family and you're kinda ruining the mood," Karen said bluntly. The teen rolled his eyes, handing the animal to them.

"Whatever," he said. Kenny rested his hand on Karen's shoulder, placating his little sister from doing anything rash. Karen fixed her meanest glare on the teen, which to her amusement made him shift his posture into something more respectable. "Do you guys need any assistance?" he asked, a bit more reputable.

Kenny shook his head and Karen mirrored him, shooing the guy off in a regal manner. "Thank you, dearie," Karen said. She moved over to the contraption fitting the back of the animal form on the other end of the machine. She signaled to Kenny to start the device watching in slight wonder as the whirling began. The fluffy cloud-like items were shifted down into the tube. The butterfly came to life right before their eyes. Karen bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Karen, how fat should this thing be? " Kenny asked.

"Uhh, this should be good," Karen said as she poked the butterfly's plump stomach. Kenny flicked off the cotton and Karen carefully unhooked the stuffed animal. She turned to its hole, wondering how they were supposed to close it up.

"How?" She raised an eyebrow. Kenny chuckled at his baby sister's confusion. He swiped the butterfly from her hands and sealed the hole within a few seconds. He handed it back to her with an impish expression.

"How?" Karen repeated.

Kenny chuckled again. He flicked his sister's small nose lightly, sticking his pink tongue out playfully. "Big brother magic," Kenny teased and Karen couldn't help but giggle. She felt like she was really small again when it was just she and Kenny against the world. Karen tucked the gift under her arm and grabbed onto her brother's hand. She hurried to the outfit section, her eyes growing wide.

These outfits were beautiful and she would eventually give all of these to her niece, but for now she had one idea.

"So, Kenny," Karen started. Her attention shifted to the superhero area and underwear. Thankfully, they were next to each other. "Whatever happened to Mysterion? I haven't seen my favorite superhero in years!" Karen reached up to grab a long purple footie-pajama outfit. She took it off its cardboard hanger, shimming the cloth on the butterfly. She hummed as she continued to assemble the outfit together. She made sure to block her body and the stuffed animal from Kenny's view.

"Kenny," she called as she swiveled her head to view her flustered brother.

"Well, you know, Kare-bear, he's very busy," Kenny attempted to answer.

"Really. I thought he forgot about me," Karen lamented.

"He'd never forget you. He always is thinking about you," Kenny protested. He never noticed when Karen turned to her left to grab a dark cape with an attached hood.

"You only say that because you're my brother. I don't think he cared, I doubt he even loved me," Karen continued on. She scrunched her nose as she stared down at the darkly dress insect. She was missing that little metal spring with the lime-green 'm', but it would have to do until she got Kenny's.

"How could you think that?! I cared and loved you! I stopped being Mysterion when I didn't think you needed me anymore," Kenny said hotly, blushing furiously. Karen grabbed her finished Build-A-Bear in her arms and faced her big brother.

"I love you too, Kenny," Karen said happily. "I always knew you were Mysterion, silly. I figured your daughter needed her own Mysterion!" She presented the monarch butterfly decked out in the superhero outfit.

Kenny took the stuffed animal out of her arms, gently. He inspected it over; _perfect,_ running through his thoughts. He held the gift in his arms in an almost revered manner. "You're the best sister a brother could ask for," Kenny said.

Karen grinned cheekily, determined not to get all sappy. "I know."


	12. Pain

**Uhh, I don't know what to add. I hope you like this chapter. XD Pleases and thank you's. Thank you for all these reviewers and alerters. Let's get into 100 reviews.^^ Warnings and disclaimers apply to this chapter. This is unbeta'd. Sorry for mistakes, hope it's still readable. NEW CALENDER NEXT CHAPTER. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen and Pregnant<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Pain<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stan, are you okay?" Kenny asked for the umpteenth time during their shared third period. Stan nodded, trying to hide his grimace. He sent a smile in Kenny's direction to reassure the blond. Kenny returned the smile and continued to watch Finding Nemo (their teacher had put it on for their last day in school). Once Stan was sure Kenny's total attention was on the movie, he let his face fall. His hand crept up his shirt and began rubbing his back in a soothing manner.<p>

Truthfully, he wasn't okay. For a few days he had been experiencing bouts of pain near his lower back. Not to mention he had been spotting a bit heavily lately, so he'd been force to be return to that damn maxi-pad. He still hadn't gotten around to telling his mother that he had period. As far as she was concerned Stan was an extremely rare hermaphrodite. In which case, instead of having a vagina (alongside a dick), long hair, and effeminate features, he was gifted with a fully-functioning uterus. Stan wished it were that simple.

Stan groaned in the dark as a stab of pain shot at him. "Oh," he mumbled under his breath, his fingertips doing little to alleviate the pain. The dark brunet resigned himself to just wait until next period, where he would go to the clinic for an icy hot and possibly bribe the nurse into giving him some aspirin. His hand limply fell to his side. His leaned forward, putting his head on the task, waiting for the class to be over.

Few seconds passed when he felt a cool hand under his shirt. It took everything in him not to jump straight up. He glanced at Kenny whom only winked, rubbing where Stan had, and doing a much better job. "You don't have to do this," Stan whispered.

"On the contrary, Stanny, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

Stan shrugged. "I didn't feel like bothering you. I'm not a helpless person. I can take care of myself."

Kenny nodded. "True, but you should tell me, especially, when you're carrying our daughter. Your safety and her safety matter."

Stan shook his head, a soft smile curling on his lips. Damn Kenny for being such a caring guy. "Speaking of our daughter, we haven't thought of any names for her." Kenny's hands stopped at the mention of it. Stan imagined the blond wore a serious expression, seriously thinking about the topic or maybe he thought it was silly. Perhaps, it was too early for such a thought. Stan fidgeted at the awkward silence. "Forget it. We don–,"

"Not so fast, I think we should name our daughter something that starts with a K for my name and her middle name should be something that begins with S. Also, since I'm the daddy, her surname would be McCormick."

"Whoa," Stan perked up, glaring at Kenny. "How come her first name has to start with a K, why not an S, and secondly, who says, it has to McCormick! I'm the one carrying her. I say Marsh for the last name." Kenny bristled as did Stan.

"I'm her father. Therefore she gets my last name. It's been that way for centuries. As for the name, it's a McCormick tradition, on my Mom's side, to name their children with K's. I did the S-thing for you," Kenny said. His eyebrows furrowed under his orange hood.

"Well, it's a Marsh tradition to name their children with an S, and I'm her father too." Stan crossed his arms. Just because he was carrying the baby did not mean he was any less of a man, goddammit.

"But you're the mommy in this. You are carrying her."

"Thank you for that, Kenny. That's even more leverage for me. I'm the one carrying her, so, I get to name her."

"Stan, stop being difficult! You can have her first name. I admit that I'm taking away some of your rights to name her too… but, I really want McCormick as my—our daughter's last name. Please…" Kenny stroked Stan back, glancing at the dark brunet from under his eyelashes.

Stan sighed, feeling the urge to pinch his nose. He could sense a headache creeping up on him, and the pain he was having near his lower back was starting to rise in level. He didn't have the energy to fight with Kenny about names any longer. For now, he would muster up a cordial smile. "We can decide names and everything when the due date gets closer. Agree?"

Kenny nodded rapidly. "Agree," he said softly.

Stan sent one more look over to the blond before readjusting himself in his plastic chair, and giving way to the movie.

* * *

><p>Stan breathed in deeply, wincing at how his sides felt; they were extra sore and painful to even the lightest touch. He tried to slip his maternity shirt on as gently as possible. It seemed as if every movement he made hurt him in one way or another. The brunet grimaced… he hurt. Everything he did sent acute pains at his stomach. Gods, he couldn't wait for his weekly appointment at the clinic.<p>

Stan opened his bedroom door, heading downstairs: one step at the time. This was becoming increasingly difficult. He needed a chair or something to get him downstairs without walking. Jesus Christ. Every fucking jostle… he took a calming breath rubbing his stomach. "Please calm down, baby," Stan tried to appeal to his stomach. "Daddy hurts," he groaned: one step, just one step, until he would finally be in his living room. He took one more step, gasping when he saw all the people seated in living room. His friends and friends of friends were all squashed onto the furniture. His mom, dad, and Kenny were standing in front wearing happy, but stretched grins.

Mismatched boxes sat on the single living table in a large tower. Streamers and balloons all colored a soft baby pink decorated the room; it was baby shower. He trudged toward the party, wearing a smile that mirrored his parents. "Wow, you guys…" his words slurred together: pain! He registered major pain in his stomach area.

He fell to his knees with a resounding thud, his heart beating madly in his chest, and blood roaring his ears. His sight was bespectacled with dark spots. He heard gasps of his name and people running to catch him. He couldn't get his words out. Excruciating agony was the only thing he felt! He tried, really he did, to keep his vision clear and to stay in the conscious world, but be couldn't. He clutched his stomach; falling into a sea of darkness.


End file.
